Springtrap X Springtime Bonnie
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: I was his sex slave. I am his sex slave. I will always be his sex slave.
1. Prologue

– **Prologue –**

 **Springtime Bonnie**

I hurriedly ran towards my bedroom to answer my ringing phone. This better be good. I have been busy all day with all the reports I had to pass to my supervisor, who happens to be my Dad, I'm just really glad that he was on vacation with my Mom somewhere and he finally got off my back with all the pressure.

 _"Springtime Bonnie! COME TO MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT," Springtrap_ yelled as soon as I answered the phone.

 **"But I'm just about to take a shower, can't this wait?"** I asked. I really wanted to take a long bath since I earned it, but I guess I won't be able to do that now. Not when this guy is ordering me to go to his house.

 _"No! Hurry up or else I'll punish you!"_ he commanded. I sighed and told myself that I'll have a long bath after this 'meeting' of ours is done.

 **"Okay fine. Just wait... 20 minutes,"** I immediately ended the call; I don't to fight with him over the phone, again. He's just so demanding at times. He treats me like one of his employees, which I am not. Can't he even wait for a few more minutes?! How am I supposed to go to his house in less than twenty minutes? I'm on the other side of the city! Who does he think I am, _flash_?

When I finished fixing myself, I rode the elevator down.

I got to the basement and searched for my car. Once I remembered where I parked it last night, I vamoosed. After about ten minutes, I was near my destination which made me sigh in relief. This drive was definitely a record breaking time for me. It usually takes me fifteen to twenty minutes to get here but maybe it's the fact that he sounded so mad which made me hurry up.

I nervously parked my vintage car on his well kept lawn. I stepped out of my car and as soon as I closed the car door, my printed skirt got stuck. _Talk about bad luck._ I tried yanking my skirt but it did not work. I tried opening the car door but it won't budge, it seems like my skirt has jammed the locks. I grunted out of frustration.

I kept on yanking and yanking my skirt, while wishing it to not rip off. I heard a loud sound coming from the front door of his mansion and when I turned my look from my skirt to it... I gaped.

I saw him angrily walking from the steps towards me, and the next thing I remember, he nimbly carried me from my car and into his house and I was now on his bedroom. _'How did he do it?'_ I questioned myself. When he dropped me on his bed, that's when I noticed that I wasn't wearing my skirt. F-ck, he took me out of my skirt rather than taking the skirt out from the car.

 **"What were you doing standing there like some kind of virgin? I was waiting for twenty minutes!"** he scolded. I've seen him this mad before, the time he found out that he lost a bidding of some sort. I will never forget that night, I have scars to show. Because whenever his mad, he gets manipulative and sadistic. He likes to _play_ , and it's a great thing that I'm a masochist.

 **"My skirt was stuck!"** I shouted. It took me months to learn to talk back to him without stuttering. I'm just happy that he doesn't slap me like what he did before, because every time I disobeyed him or talk back to him, he'd punish me... but, since we started a new proposition that states that he can't harm me unless we are both in an intimate state, I can talk back to him any time I could.

He hissed. I saw him stare from breasts down to my underwear. I'm not a prude and neither is he, and I caught off guard when I held his jaw and claim his lips.

His left hand supported my waist while his right one went to my nape. I, on the other hand, clung my arms unto his neck, pulling him closer to me... wanting to feel _it_. And I wasn't disappointed for he was hard.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and I took off his pants. He smirked, and I felt it in my lips. I was about to part my lips from his when he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. He inserted his tongue and started savoring my mouth. I did the same, and out tongue battled for domination. He unhooked my brassiere with just one try. I am not even surprised; he's a professional at this. But me, he's my only bed experience, and my first time happened not so long ago.

He slowly took off my lower undergarment and he threw it at the side. I turned off the lights but I noticed that the lampshade was still on and it serves as our only light source. But then again, I turned it off. I don't want him to see my body even though he's seen it before... I'm still conscious.

He just shrugged the fact that I turned off the lights, I guess he's pretty used to this. He kissed me again. Then he whispered to my ears, **"I love your body, don't be insecure about it."**

I was so turned on by him. He's never done this before and right then and there, I couldn't help it anymore, so I laid down the bed and he went on top of me. I moaned when he slid his finger in me. He smiled then he proceeds. He filled my body with little kisses. He caressed my breasts, one at a time.

I felt like I was about to come and I know he felt it, too. He pulled his fingers out from my dampness and his face travelled down to it. He started viciously licking my slit, which caused me to groan. I couldn't help it. It was too much pleasure.

He continued what he was doing and after an amazing tongue-f-ck, he inserted his manhood into me. It felt so good, it felt right... like we were meant for each other; we were meant to do this. He was gentle at first but when he got the rhythm, he moved at a quick pace then slowed down and moved quickly again, this way he made me ache for his touch. He knows my body oh-too-well from the way I respond to the way I moan.

 **"Oh my... I love you..."** I slipped. He stopped moving for a while and stared at me, although I am pretty sure that he couldn't see me through the darkness, I'm still embarrassed and my cheeks managed to turn scarlet. I looked down while I tried to catch my breath.

He wasn't moving so I pushed myself unto him making his arousal reach my wall. I felt the brush of his tip on it which caused me to burst. And then, he continued thrusting. He groaned and I know that I'm once again building up another mind-shattering orgasm but I couldn't stop myself from moaning.

After a few more thrusts, we reached our climax, he pulled out and I felt his seed being spurted at my navel. I don't think a second round is coming any time soon. I am really tired and I bet he is, too. I'm glad that it was not a hardcore s-x that occurred.

I felt him lying down next to me, so I tried to cuddle with him but he pushed me aside.

He was catching his breath when he said something, **"Hey Slave..."**

 **"What?"**

 **"Get out and I'll call you some other time,"** he frankly said. He was now back to wearing his emotionless mask. I was hurt, but then again, I was used to this.

So I stood up from the bed and searched for my clothes. I stole one of his boxers since my skirt was left outside so I hope he won't mind. Once I was suitable to leave, I did.

 **"Good-Bye Springtrap,"** I whispered once I got out from his house. I went to my car and pulled my skirt. I spent about five minutes when I finally got it out, ruining the fabric of course but, I could always get a new one so it's alright.

Who am I to his life again?

I'm the girl he calls to blow some pressure off; the girl who is 24/7 ready for him to f-ck; the girl who is committed to serving his master, and only him.

I am a slave although I don't get paid. I do this because I love him, I've learned to love him ever since I saw him; must be love at first sight. Call me dumb or whatever but I do love him; I'd give everything to him. But I don't think he loves me back. He does this for pleasure. I am inlove with a guy that calls me his slave and f-cks me because he's horny... great...

I'm just that...

I'm just _his sex slave._

– **End of Prologue –**

This story is currently under editing process. **This Chapter has been edited.** The other chapters, are being edited as well. Some changes may occur.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

\- **Chapter 1** -

"Excuse me, Miss, but do you want anything else?" I shook my head in response.

I smiled politely to my maid and I watched her give me a soft nod before walking away. I had just stumbled through the door, exhaustion pulsed through my limbs and a migraine was forming in the back of my skull. The night had been eventful to say the very least, leaving me more eager than ever to call it a day.

I glanced at the golden framed watch strapped onto my wrist; It was nearly midnight. I tugged off my clingy clothing and stretched across the queen sized bed. The gentle breeze of the overhead fan brushed down my bare legs and chest. My eyes focused on the ceiling as I began to recollect the night's events.

 _It was nearly eight o'clock in the evening, and I was at the wheel of my car when Toy Chica, my best friend, called me. She invited me to her father's club. I happily accepted; I deserved a distraction anyways._

 _After the last session with Springtrap, I just wanted to stop myself from obsessing. A swift pang to the heart was delivered whenever I thought about how he treated me like a call girl, another was delivered when I remembered that I let him, but he had some mystic voodoo spell over me and I honestly didn't want to break it._

 _I arrived at the club by nine and partied with Toy Chica on the dance floor. We drank every couple of songs, but I only had a shot of tequila and juice. I knew my limitations but I couldn't say the same for my best friend._

 _We were dancing, rocking the dance floor. Every guy in the room watched us as we moved to the beat. I didn't return their affection even though they were practically drooling on my pumps. One tried to hold my hips as I swayed to the music, and that's when I snapped._

I _shoved the pervert off me and told Toy Chica that I was leaving. She just nodded and continued grinding on a drunken bar hopper._

 _I drove home after that. There was no need to worry about Toy Chica since I knew she was safe considering that her family does own the property we were in._

I turned to my side and the framed picture of Springtrap I kept on my nightstand caught my attention. My fingers curled around the metal sides as I lifted it from its resting place. A sigh escaped my lips. _Now what? Will I settle for this one-sided love? Why can't I make him feel anything for me?_ Frustration tangled my desperate thoughts.

I shook my head and placed the photo face down. Trying to distract myself, I pulled out the planner I kept under my bed and aimlessly flipped through the scribbled pages.

 _August 17 - Piano Recital at Grand Royale._

I gasped from the reminder; I couldn't understand how I had forgotten. My mind had been so preoccupied that I didn't even manage to remember my have prior engagements.

Piano recitals always dug up a name and put it on display in the most conscious part of my mind. Springtrap. Every recital I participate or engage in, he's sitting in direct view, watching me.

When I met my 'bewitcher' four years ago I had just turned eighteen and was playing in my first recital.

In the past years I had obtained my degree in Fine Arts. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to remember what Springtrap did. He was nineteen at the time and I had assumed that his wealth was inherited. It was hard to hold judgement against him because of my family's own financial status . My world renown mother owns the finest Ballet School in Europe and Asia while my Dad holds high rank in the business world so family game nights were few and far in between.

I shut my eyes and let the memory resurface.

"Mom, I really am nervous. What if I mess up?" I murmured out of frustration. _Pull yourself together._ My Mom held my hand and slowly massaged it. I attempted to calm my nerves; with the help of my mother of course. She was used to anxious young girls panicking, and sometimes throwing up before a performance. I was waiting backstage in my dressing room, trying to show my mother that I could handle stage fright. It was the night of my first concert and even though I had practiced tirelessly every night for months fear had seeped into my mind.

"Don't worry, honey. You're a great pianist. They are going to love you," she said in a calmed tone before laying a kiss on my left cheek. After that, she stood up and left me alone in the golden room.

After about 5 minutes of rational thinking and impromptu Lamaze breathing, I had calmed my nerves enough to stand without doubling over in panic.

I stood up and checked myself in the mirror. The glittering silver dress sparkled under direct light and cut off at my knees allowing a fabric trail hung behind me. Ashy gray eye shadow spun around my hazel eyes and brightened my ruby red lips to perfection. _At least I look the part._

The door creaked open. I swiveled around and saw a man staring at me. He towered over my height and was wearing a navy blue suit. Golden cuff links highlighted the outfit and sea green eyes bore into my soul. A smirk was displayed across his peach colored lips. _My God he's beautiful._

I whisked away the thought and focused on his trespassing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the man who was leaning casually against the door frame.

His glowing eyes traveled over my body causing instant goosebumps to form, "You look wonderful Miss Rabbit. They sent me to inform you that it's time," he responded in a husky voice.

 _He must work here if they sent him_. He looked young and clean cut. My stare hovered over his lips; They were perfectly formed as if God sculpted them himself. I felt a sudden urge to taste them. _Snap out of it,Springtime!_

I heard the guy chuckled and confusion riddled my mind. _Was he laughing at me?_

"I'll be there in 2 minutes. Thanks." I smiled bitterly at the thought that he found me amusing. I faced the mirror and continued to touch up my make up. I glanced at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes followed my every move and held steady as I applied lip gloss. _Creep._ What did I have something in my teeth, was my dress on backwards?

"Mind telling me what your problem is?" I asked harshly. Shock hit me as the words left my mouth. _Way to be rude, Springtime._

He smirked at my temper before approaching me. My heart threatened to burst from my chest as I watched his reflection creep closer. His eyes never left mine and kept my attention on him. _Damn it, why did he have to be so hot?_

Just as he was inches away from me, I shouted, "OK! I'M READY!"

I dodged his figure and rushed from the room, leaving him there. My heels clicked as I marched through the hallway. People had already started to gather and I felt my nerves rising.

My feet took me to the bleach white grand piano and I sat down to arrange my sheet music for the fourth time. First song, Flight of the Bumblebee. Second song, Turkish March. Third Song, Fur Elise. _Then hopefully a treat on the way home._

After pushing down my nerves, and checking the music again, I stood and hesitantly walked to center stage. I curtsied and felt the fear rush through my veins as I scanned the were a lot of notable people and a lot of camera men who were recording every second of my performance. Failing wasn't an option. Failing would bring my career to a screeching halt. A familiar face caught my eye in the VIP section, he sat with the Hotel owner, waiting patiently for me to begin.

I gathered my confidence and gave everyone a smile. _Wonder if they can tell that I'm about to puke._ I closed my eyes as I returned to the piano stool and rested my fingers on the keys. Music swirled in the atmosphere as the notes echoed from the Piano. The fear rushed out of me as the soothing sounds of the familiar tune filled my ears. _Maybe I could do this after all._

After the final note of Fur Elise, applause took the theater by storm. Relief pooled in my heart as I thanked God for not letting me crash and burn. I stood and bowed to the crowd, a giant smile was plastered across my face.

As I was going down the stairs of the stage, the cameramen came rushing my way. Every shutter came with a blinding flash, regardless I kept on smiling. _I don't want my photos to look like I don't care._

My gaze settled on the guy who watched me in my dressing room. A bouquet of roses were in his hand as he approached me. Our fingers brushed as he handed them off and lightly kissed my cheek. Before stepping away he leaned closer to my ear, "You're a great pianist." he whispered. His warm breathe cascaded down my neck. To my surprise he didn't pull away, "Would you mind coming to my house tonight?" My stomach flipped as I recoiled back. A grin stretched across his face.

The paparazzi began bombarding me with weird questions.

 _"Miss. Rabbit, are you the bachelor's girlfriend?"_ A male voice asked from the crowd surrounding me. _Who? I don't know of a Bachelor._

"How did you two meet?" Another one questioned. _How did who meet?_ I glanced at the guy next to me; He was standing normally, soaking in the attention. _Him? He's the bachelor?_ The name rung in my head as I tried to decipher where I had heard it before. My eyes widened as I realized who I was standing next to. Springtrap the Rabbit, the Country's Most Eligible Bachelor below twenty. I had read about him in one of my mom's magazines. I stared at his chiseled jaw and broad shoulders. _He was only nineteen._

More questions flowed in and suddenly we were like fresh meat in a crowd of lions. Everyone wanted to have details on our fictitious relationship. I shot a glance at him for help, but his stony expression gave away nothing. I refused to answer any of the bizarre questions being flung my way. When he finally grabbed my hand and guided me out of the feeding circle appreciation filled my heart.

He led me out of the building and to a jet black Mustang. He walked to the driver's side and slid gracefully behind the wheel. I stared at him.

"You coming?" He asked, clearly annoyed by my hesitation. I glanced back and saw cameramen rushing towards us. _Anywhere is better than here._ I grabbed the handle and entered the car, making sure to lock the door behind me.

We were on the road for only ten minutes before he pulled into a secluded driveway and typed a pass-code into the keypad.

I was in awe of the mansion glowing in front of me as we pulled up to the front door. As soon as the car was stationary he left me in the passengers seat and disappeared inside.

"What a gentleman," I murmured as I climbed out of the car. "He could have at least opened the damn door."

I entered the house and spotted him on the couch in the living room. A fire crackled in a massive fireplace below the largest flat screen I had ever seen. Silver and gold trinkets littered the bookshelves on the walls and a Window facing the backyard put the night sky on display. Springtrap sat on one of the cream colored couches with his head resting against the back.

I slowly crept to the opposite end and sat quietly, placing the bouquet delicately on my lap. _Are we seriously just going to sit here?_ The sound of a near by clock ticking kept me from going insane, finally Martin decided to break the silence.

"Springtime, come here," he whispered. I stared at him in confusion but followed his instructions anyway.

My leg pressed innocently against his as I cradled the roses.

"Look at me," he commanded suddenly. I was startled by his tone and complied.

He stared intently in my eyes. I felt my mind melting away as he gave me the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen. Just as I was letting my guard down he cupped my face in his hands and pressed his soft lips against mine. Shock took hold of my body. _What am I supposed to do?_ I sat idly as I savored the feel of my first kiss.

He bit my lip playfully and invaded my mouth with his tongue. Disgust turned into pleasure as the intensity of the kiss increased. I began reciprocating his actions and ran my fingers through his coarse hair. He groaned as I traced my tongue over his lip and pushed the flowers onto the floor.

His lips caressed my neck sending shivers down my spine. _Is this what I have been missing?_ Desire clouded my judgement whilst grinding my hips against his. Moans of pleasure filled the air like music notes.

He grabbed my waist and carried me off the coach as I nibbled his ear. My legs wrapped around him as he took me up the stairs. I closed my eyes as lust pulled me into its next time I opened them I was naked, and so was he.

\- End of Chapter 1 -

This story is currently under editing Chapter has been edited. The other chapters, are being edited as well.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

\- **Chapter 2** -

His lips caressed my neck, gently sucking on one spot. I fought to remain practical. My dress was tossed in a heap on the floor and his suit laid near by. _Is this really what I want?_

"You look so hot." He pressed his lips hungrily against mine and traveled up my jaw. "Don't... Stop.. ." I manage to say between ragged moans. My skin has become hypersensitive; Every touch is like electricity running down my spine.

We were in what I assumed was his bedroom, except, there was no bed. All I could locate was a quilt in a pile by my head.

"Where's your bed?" I asked, trying not to focus on the pleasure he was creating by sucking on my nipple. Another moan escaped me as he used his tongue to circle the base.

"We'll do it on the floor." He responded quickly before returning to work. _It? As in sex? Have sex here, on the floor, with you?_ Panic returned to my stomach as I lightly pushed him away. It didn't faze him, he began nibbling on my ear.

"Springtrap," I said softly, _It's now or never._ "I'm a virgin." He stopped immediately and met my worried gaze.

We stared at each other in silence; His arms trapped me against him as my nerves escalated. _Oh great, now I've ruined it._ Whines for him to just continue flowed freely in my head. _I did want this._

He finally gave me a sweet smile and pecked me gently on the corner of my mouth,"No problem, I'll be gentle." He lifted me off the floor once again. "I promise."

He laid me down on the quilt and planted warm kisses inside my thighs. His hot lips awakened my chilly skin and warmth pooled down my crotch. I shut my eyes and waited for the pain I was told that would come. His manhood entered me and I braced myself; Handfuls of quilt were clutched inside my fists. I felt a sharp sting inside my core and then pleasure from his slow thrusting. I moaned giving him the go ahead to speed up.

Each thrust brought me closer to edging and his groans bounced off the barren walls.

When I woke up the next morning I was alone, swaddled in the quilt. A note laid beside my head with the bouquet of flowers in a crystal vase.

 _'Went out, Here's my number, xxx-xxx-xxxx, save it. I'll call you and you better pick up. Thanks for last night. You were great for a first timer.'_

 _Since when did he have my number?_ The last line came like a slap in the face. I sat up and felt tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. How could I have let go so easily, to a guy I didn't even know. I muffled the sobs with the quilt.

After gathering my dignity and my clothes, I called a cab to pick me up. My lower body screamed in pain as I forced myself down the stairs and into my ride. I don't want our driver to know that I slept in somebody else's house. Especially the Bachelor's.

"Wake up!" A high pitched voice pierced through my mind. The mattress jumped up and down, awakening me from my sleep. "Wake up!" The voice screamed again before a small person landed on top of my abdomen. I fought my eyes open and stared at my energetic little sister, Spring Bonnie.

"Good Morning _Glitterstrap_." She cooed and gave me one of her infamous smiles. At six years old she had just lost her first tooth leaving a gap in the top row of teeth. My heart swelled; Out of everybody, she was my favorite.

She reached for my hand and tugged me off the bed. "Slow down, Springy." I said laughing as I wrapped my silk robe around me.

When we reached the kitchen I was welcomed by five pairs of eyes. My entire family stood chatting about various topics before I caught their attention. My Dad talked about the stock market with my older brother Plushtrap. Plushtrap and I were often assumed to be twins because of our resemblance but our mother claimed he was five years older.

My mother discussed fashion and her last performance with my sister in-law, Bonnie as their seven year old son Toy Bonnie ran in circles with his toy plane. My entire family was in one area, getting along. _Well this is new._

We ate breakfast together and I discovered that Mom had flown in from Paris and Dad cleared his schedule for my recital tonight. _No pressure or anything._

At eleven I let my nerves get the best of me and started getting ready for the recital even though I had eight hours before show time. _I have to be perfect._

My ringtone instantly filled the room as I noticed that someone is calling. I glanced at my phone resting on my nightstand then continued to pick out my outfit. _Who ever it is can wait._

My thoughts of shoe choice were interrupted by the ringing. _They'll go away in a minute._ The ringing surely did not stop, and whoever it was on the other end obviously needed to get in contact with me.

 _AHHHH!_ I stormed to my bed and snatched up my phone. I looked at the caller ID. _Damn you, Springtrap._

"What!" I yelled louder than I originally intended. "WHAT DO YOU NEED? — I mean, what's the problem?" I fought to regain my composure.

"YOU." He stated roughly. "I need you. Now." I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice but I was distracted by how possessive he sounded. He was the master of mixed emotion but either way I was too busy to be wasting my time.

"I'm busy, Springtrap. I have a recital later and I have to prepare. Some other time. Bye." I said in a long strand hoping to cut off any argument he might have. My thumb hovered over the end button but then he shouted into the receiver.

"WAIT!"

I sighed and pressed the phone back to me ear. "What is it?"

Static crossed over the phone before I heard his voice again, "When and where is your recital?"

"The Debney Hotel, 7 pm." I said.

"Okay," He responded. I could hear the confidence return to his voice. "Good Luck, darling. Don't practice too hard. You'll be needing extra energy tonight." I pictured his familiar cocky grin and frowned. _I should have given him the wrong time._

 _What will happen tonight?_

 _What is he going to pull?_

 _I hope he looks hot._

I shook away the scenarios wandering through my head and returned to my closet. _I have more important things to do than worry about Springtrap._

-End of Chapter 2-


	4. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Dedicated to my _Best friend (who is named after my oc Skyler)_

* * *

I'm wearing a beautiful emerald green flowy dress that ends on my toes, quite long I know.

The recital is going to start in 1 hour. And I'm sitting here in my dressing room waiting for... wait.. what am I waiting for? I have no idea. My mind is really blank right now. Is this pressure kicking in?

Someone knocked on my door... *v* Maybe it's Springtrap! I went to the door and opened it with excitement.

But when I opened the door, noone was there. Hmmp. I was excited for nothing.

I sat back on the couch. My dressing room is quite big. There is a table, like a dining table but it is for 4 people; There's the comfort room and the body sized mirror; Then a walk-in closet.

I was sitting on the couch when someone opened my door.

It was Springtrap. Looking as hot as ever. But while he was looking at me head to toe, I asked him something that bothered me. I stood up.

"Springtrap! How did you opened the door? It was locked!"

He smiled. "Don't you know that this is one of my father's hotel? I asked for a key." then he went closer.

Closer... Closer...

We are so close to each other now.

I can feel the heat, maybe it's the long dress or the air conditioning but it is really hot in here.

He gave me a quick kiss. I smiled.

"I can't do this right now Springtrap. I have a recital in less than an hour." I told him frankly and I sat down.

"An hour is all we need. " he still standing up. Why does he complicate things? But No. I need to focus.

"But what if someone sees us? what if someone opens the door?" I asked him with worry.

"No one will. Trust me." then he smirked and he pulled me up . I smiled. And this time, I kissed him.

We kissed and kissed and kissed.

All I can think of is how badly I want to do the deed right now.. with him.

Gahh.. I feel so hot.

I pushed him. He seems angry because of what I did. He raised an eyebrow.

I reached for the zipper at my back. I unzipped my long dress and all I'm wearing now is my underwear.

He seemed in to it, he smirked. He then stripped off what he was wearing. Damn. He's so hot! Why does he make me feel this way?

I took off the last strip of clothes I have. I walk towards him and started kissing him. This time, I'm in control.

We were walking towards the couch as I was kissing his lips. He pushed me on the couch. I lay down.

He lay too. But now, he's in control.

I gave up. I'll do it. I trust him when he said noone will come in here.

Call me crazy but hey, I love this guy. I don't know why and how. But I do. One day, I know, he will feel the same way too.

We kissed passionately. We moaned hard. Good thing that this room is soundproof.

I feel so hot.

"Let's do it!" He told me.

I just nodded.

He inserted his junior to my superior.

It doesn't hurt like it did when it was my first time. Now you can say, that I am use to it.

We did it. It took about 9 minutes.

We were seating hard.

I took two towels from the closet then gave one to him.

Now my hairdo is messy.

As I go in the bathroom, I saw him take his clothes and leave. Well, that was nice.

I freshened up then put my dress on. I'm ready for the show!

 **(NARRATOR'S POV)**

 _'The show will start in minutes, May we ask everybody to please take their seats and remain quiet.'_

The announcer of the program says as the wonderful pianist, Springtime Bonnie, went up to the stage and settled in the black classical piano.

 _"She looks lovely and blooming."_ The audience says.

But before the show could start, A celebrity arrived. Mr. Springtrap the Rabbit.

There's no paparazzi here but there are alot of fangirls.

 _"OMG! SPRINGTRAP IS HERE! And he brought his girlfriend!"_

 _"Ahhh! She is so lucky and sooo pretty"_

 _"She is very talented too"_

 _"I heard they have a new movie coming up"_

 _"Really!? Oh my! I am a big fan of Springtrap and Funtime Foxy"_

 _"ME TOO!"_

Springtrap smiled at the girls who was talking about him. But he turned his attention to the pianist.

A beautiful pianist. His sex slave.

The pianist somewhat felt emotionless. Instead, she composed herself.

She saw her family sitting in the front row. Her face lit up.

Springtrap sat down next to the owner of the hotel who happens to be his father. Next to him sits his rumored girlfriend in the industry of showbiz. Funtime Foxy.

A few minutes later, She played a beautiful classical song.

45 minutes later. The recital ended.

Everybody praised her playing. They gave her gave a flower too. Her favorites.

But he left. He left with Funtime Foxy.

 **(SPRINGTIME BONNIE'S POV)**

I looked at the flower... and there I saw a note attatched in the flower. I read it.

"Encore at my house. 10 pm."

Hmm... Not gonna happen. I hate him for taking my spotlight just this time . I hate him for taking another girl here.. ARGH!

10 pm? NO WAY!

* * *

 **End Dialogue Between Funtime Foxy and Springtime Bonnie:**

 **Funtime Foxy:** Girl was wrong...my man ain't shit...well why you won't leave him...cause bitch dick to bomb 💣💣💣

 **Springtime Bonnie:** Really Funtime...Really 😒😒

 **Funtime Foxy:** What 😕

 **Springtime Bonnie:** Never mind 😒😒


	5. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

After all that shit with that Funtime Foxy girl.. he wants me to go to his house? No way!

I don't care if they are both celebrities. I will stood him up. I know... I am jealous. I am REALLY JEALOUS! Why did he bring that girl in my recital!? What the fudge just happened? 20 minutes before my recital we were doing something special and after that he has another girl clinging into his arm?

Arghh..

I couldn't handle myself but I have to hide this feeling. Only I know about it. Not even toy chica. Speaking of Toy Chica.. Where in the world is she?

I searched for her but I couldn't find her. After that, my family and I ate dinner at home. Mom cooked. YUM!

Time Check : 9:48 PM. Hmmp. I am not going to give in anymore. I am tired of being his slave. I'm tired from having to follow him and do what he wants me to do. I can't take it anymore. I love him but... I need to settle my feelings towards him.

He doesn't love me back. I need to keep that in mind.

 _^riiiing ringg^_

My cellphone is ringing. I checked the caller ID. And guess who! It's SPRINGTRAP! As if I'm going to answer. I ended the call.

 _^riiiing ringg^_

He's still calling. It is 4 minutes till 10.

 _^riiiing ringg^_

Fooey! The sound is annoying. I quickly answered the phone. "NOT GONNA HAPPEN" and then I ended the phone call.

 _^riiiing ringg^_

 _^riiiing ringg^_

10:02 . He must be really mad now.

I answered it but I kept quiet.

("Springtime Bonnie... where are you? I need you... I need you now... ") he sounds.. sad. What happened? Is there something wrong with him?

I'm still quiet.

(" I am in big trouble. I don't need my slave right now.. but I need a friend..") He hang up.

I feel guilty. He needs a friend.

Might as well go there and comfort him. I asked my parents if I could sleepover at Toy Chica's. They agreed.

After 8 minutes of slow driving. I am here! I knocked on the door and Puppet, the butler, opened it. He told me that Springtrap is at his room. With liquor. Oh-no. Liquor plus Springtrap is never a good idea. He gets weird when he's drunk. REALLY WEIRD.

I slowly opened his door. He now has a bed. A king-sized bed. I suggested that to him 2 years ago. Because everytime I go here, and we do the deed, MY BACK HURTS. So I told him to buy a bed.

He was sitting on his carpet. Holding the liquor bottle. He looks washed up. His hair is all shaggy. His shirt is unbuttoned. He's only wearing boxers.

Ohmy... He looks so hot. Should I take advantage of this moment? Wah. Snap out of it.

I sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

Silence. Silence filled the room. I hear him sobbing. oh.. is he going to cry? SPRINGTRAP RABBIT? CRY? Without a camera in front of him? This must be the first time!

"It's my parents decision." he said..

What? What decision?

"I need to marry Funtime Foxy. ."

My heart dropped. The person I love, to be wed with somebody else is not a lovely sight. I can't believe it. I didn't know what got to me but I expressed my anger by shouting at him.

"WTH SPRINGTRAP!? Marry Funtime Foxy!? WHY!? You got her pregnant didn't you? What the f^ck! I thought I'm the only girl you're f^^king with! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK" then I felt warm water flow from my eyes down to my cheeks. I'm crying.

"You are the only girl I'm doing it with. I did not get her pregnant. Trust me."

"THEN WHY IN THE WORLD *sob* DO YOU HAVE TO MARRY HER?" I'm still crying.

"Because, it is our only payment. I am the only payment. Our company hit rock-bottom. Their financial support is the only answer. "

Now I understand.

I stopped crying. And I looked at him. I guess this is where it all ends. I can't continue being his Sex Slave if he is married. RIGHT?

or can I?

-erase erase- That is a bad thought! I can't be a mistress.

I stood up. I'm going to leave now.

But he spoke. It made me jumped.

"Goodbye sex?" he asked while doing puppy dog eyes. He looks so cute.

"Let's do it." I agreed. Might as well enjoy this night. This might be the last time I'm gonna do this with him.

I made the first move.

I kissed him torridly. Then passionately.

We laid down his very comfortable bed. We did fast and slow. He was thrusting hard. Then we both reached our peak.

He went to sound sleep.

It's almost midnight when I left.

This is our final goodbye. I'll miss you Springtrap.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5 PREVIEW:**_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" then I took his hand off my butt. Such a Perv.

"Honey.. I just want to have fun." He smirked then he pulled me in and kissed me.

I'm dizzy..

Everything is spinning.

The next thing I know.. I'm in a white room full with flowers.

I looked at my hand. A handsome guy is holding it.

A very handsome guy.

* * *

 _ **Autho**_ _ **r's NOTE:**_

 _WONDERFUL AMOUNT OF READS but.. No Feedbacks._

 _Your comments are my inspirations. And now,_

 _I will not update unless this gets 7 comments. I know its a lot but please, silent readers, comment your suggestion or reaction. They are much appreciated._


	6. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

After that mindblowing goodbye sex with the person I love... I have to let him go. He's going to be married and I can't be a mistress. Although... it is on my bucket list. But No.. I will not do it.

I can't pretend that I don't like him.. no.. not like.. love. I love him. I really do. I don't know how, when and why, I just do.

I need to dose off. I called Toy Chica and ask her to have fun with me. She easily agreed. Easy. She is a party girl so what can I say.

We arrived at this bar. So cool. You need to know the password to get in. Good thing that this bar is owned by Toy Chica's family. We are both of legal age anyways. I'm almost 20 and she's 19.

A lot of celebrities here. I hope that I don't see Funtime Foxy here. Her face would just be an icing to my bad day. Arghhh.. I need sex on the beach. The drink.

That was the first drink I ever drank. Because of Springtrap. He ordered me to drink it. But It made me feel hot. It's kinda stingy too. Delicious at times.

I went to the counter and ordered. I was not satisfied so I ordered 5 tequila shots. Toy Chica came to me..

"You gonna drink that all? " She said. I just nodded in agreement.

I took all 5 shots. She was just staring at me then she smiled.

She pulled me to the dance floor. The song was _'PUT YOUR GRAFFITI ON ME by Kat Graham'_ a very sexy song.. Yes! Now, I can show off my moves. I may be a classical pianist but I too have some moves. Hidden Talents if you may. ( SONG ON THE RIGHT SIDE )

I was really dancing my heart out. Trying to forget everything that happened. Everything about him.

As I glance to Toy Chica, No shock that I saw her kissing a guy. A guy she barely knew. That's my girl.

I'm still dancing. I don't care anymore if I look weird and stupid. I just want to forget.

I sat back down at the counter... My heels broke. Arrggh.

I ordered another round of shots. But then a guy came up to me.

"Wanna dance?" he said with a sexy voice. "Of course I do!" I didn't finish my shots; I stood up and threw my heels, nonsense piece of shit. We went to the dancefloor.

He looks nice and sincere. He looks cute too... innocent too.

After a few minutes of dancing some more, I felt something touch my ass.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" then I took his hand off my butt. Such a Perv.

"Honey.. I just want to have fun." He smirked then he pulled me in and kissed me.

Mr. Innocent turned to .

The good guys in this planet are being endangered. My gosh.

I am trying to push him away but he is just too strong.. But someone helped me. Someone from his back pulled him making us let go of that aggressive kiss. Yuck. Disgusting. My lips are owned by Springtrap.. were.. were owned.

I think he was punched. They were fighting now. My head is really hurting. SO MUCH!

I'm dizzy.. I can't see the person who helped me.

I ran outside.. I don't know why.

The rain is pouring.

Really hard.

Arggh... My head really hurts.

Where am I? I'm in the streets. There are barely any cars that pass by here. Specially at this kind of weather.

I am cold.

I'm wearing a cocktail dress in the rain. That's a first.

Everything is spinning.

*BLAGSH*

The next thing I know.. I'm in a white room full with flowers.

I looked at my hand. A handsome guy is holding it.

A very handsome guy.

Huhh? Who is this guy? WHAT JUST HAPPEN!?

WHY AM I IN A HOSPITAL!?

Awwww... My head hurts..

And wait..

IS IT BLEEDING?

"Ohh.. You're awake beautiful..You alright?" He said. OMY.. He's so handsome.

"What's your name?" I asked while trying to sit down.

"Foxy. Foxy The fox." he said then he smiled.

I smiled.

Foxy... The FOX!?

Like... Funtime Foxy The FOX!?


	7. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

 _FOXY at the right side._

As questions fly in my mind... I ask them out to this guy beside me who apparently is the brother of my lover's fiance. Ironic. Well.. I can't see any resemblance between him and Funtime Foxy. He looks angelic. She looks bitchy. Damn that.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I asked.

"You don't remember do you? Well... It's because you almost got hit by a car. ALMOST THOUGH. I threw you out of the way and you bumped your head on the road. I'm sorry." he faced down. I can see sorrow in his eyes.

So that's why... I was really drunk.. ahh.. I am such a stupid girl. Time to ask the next question.

"What time is it? What hospital is this?" I asked once more.

"Oh.. It's almost 6 pm. You slept for a day. I guess... you were really tired because today is monday." He said.

MONDAY!? DAMN! My parents must be worrying about me!

"Where's my phone!?" I asked panicking..

"Don't worry.. if you are worrying about your parents, there is no need. I called them the other night from your phone and I told them what happened. They visited you yesterday." he stood up.

I sighed in relief. Wheww...

He chuckled. He must have seen me sighed deeply.

 _^^kringggg.. kringggg...^^_

He quickly answered his phone and he went outside. I guess the caller is pretty special or frustrated. Hmm.. Nevermind. Why would I care about the caller? I don't even know that guy .

But, I owe him my life. It was either: _Get hit by a car_ or _hit your head on the road because you were pushed._ I will take being pushed any day.

I glanced at the room. I didn't get up. I just rolled my eyes from one part of the room to the other. I saw a lot of flowers.

WOW! My favorites! LILACS! Who could have brought this here? Maybe Spring Bonnie! Ahhh.. that little kiddo! So cute!

There was a note...

 _~ Heard you were in an accident. Hope you feel better. Springtrap. ~_

SPRINGTRAP!? It was from him?

How did he even know about my favorite flowers?

Maybe it was the cheapest at the flower store that's why he bought it...

*BAGSH* that was the sound of the door being slammed. Foxy came in. With a worried look.

He took his laptop bag and said something, " I have to go and deliver this to a friend outside.. I will be back in 10 minutes. " I nodded in approval. He left hurriedly.

What's up with him? Maybe the caller made him change mood. Who knows.

After 6 minutes of silence. Well, not really silence, the television is open but I am not focus on the show... I'm staring at a distant..

 _*Knock Knock*_

There was a knock on the door.. then it opened.

A nurse and a doctor came in. The doctor is holding a chart type thingy.. I don't know.

"Hello Ms. Rabbit? Ms or Mrs? " he asked..

HELLO!? I am too sexy to be a Mrs. ! Crazy doctor!

"It's Ms. " I answered with pride.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked again.. I gave him a What-boyfriend? look.

"You know. The guy who's always here. The handsome guy. " he answered.. wow.. a compliment from a guy.. to a guy..

"He's not my boyfriend. And FYI, I don't have a boyfriend." I gave him a wicked smile... he looked.. well.. shocked.. WHY SHOCK? Am I too beautiful to not have a serious relationship!? Well Sorry! I guess that's how my life is!

"Oh.. so you're single.. well.. Let's get on with your injuries.." I nodded. He continued talking about medical terms that I barely understood..

"Well, it seems like your hed needed 6 stitches.. Good thing that you weren't hurt very badly.. Good thing that the baby is safe.. And then about the bill -" I stopped listening.

Did he just say BABY? What the...

 _"Good thing that the baby is safe.."_

 _"Good thing that the baby is safe.."_

 _"Good thing that the baby is safe.."_

 _"Good thing that the baby is safe.."_

"Umm.. excuse me.. BABY? What Baby?" I asked in confusion.

He was shocked. " You don't know? You're pregnant Ms. Rabbit. 9 weeks to be exact. It is not a critical pregnancy but still, you should take care of yourself. Specially now."

My heart dropped.

There is another human being in me. I need to care for him or her. Comfort or Protect him or her. Love him or her.

But can I do all of that alone?

He/she has a father. Would I dare tell him that we made something special? But.. wouldn't that mess with their marriage? I can't do it.

He doesn't love me anyways.

I will just keep this to myself. Well, My family will surely be happy. After all, my mom wanted me to have kids ever since i turned 18. Mom... is soo... weird at times. But I sure do love her.

At last.. the doctor finished talking.

And at that time.. Foxy never came back.. but I found out that he paid the hospital bill. Wow.. such a kind-hearted guy.

I was discharged so I asked my friend Toy Chica to come and get me. I told her everything.

EVERYTHING. And she promise to keep it a secret from Martin.

She was happy for me.

I arrived home around 10 pm. I am so tired.. and I feel weird. My head is not feeling good.

I came in and asked everyone to have a family conference in the living room.

"Mom, Dad, Everyone... I need to tell you something. ... I'm Pregnant." (_ _ )

No reactions..

Silence..

What the? Is nobody going to react?

"Hello? I just said I'm pregnant~!"

"HAH! I TOLD YOU SO! Give me 100 bucks! I was right! OYEAH!" That was my mom who shouted at my dad.

"You know!?" I asked her when I realized what she just said.

"Of course I do. You gained some weight, you eat alot, you pee alot, you sleep alot.. I am not a brainless person who wouldn't piece the things together.. Anyway honey.. who's the father?" She asked while she hugged me.

"Springtrap the Rabbit. " O_O

Everyone was shocked.

"THE ACTOR!?" - Spring Bonnie, my younger sister spoke. Springtrap must be really famous!

"yes."

"But.. he must not know. I don't want to ruin his career... and .. he's engaged." then I just poured my eyes out.

Everyone comforted me..

I feel blessed to have this kind of family. ...

Springtrap must never know.

 _ **CHAPTER 7 PREVIEW** :_

 _"Why did you drag all the way here just to see you kiss another girl!?_

 _"That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to tell you something. Just stay here " he said while not letting go of my hand._

 _"I'm sorry but.. I'm not your slave anymore. You can't tell me what to do. I'm leaving."_

 _What did he wanted to say? I should have let him say it.. Maybe it is really important..._

* * *

 **Ending** **Dialogue about Springtime Bonnie's Pregnancy:**

 **Madison Star: My mom would've flipped shît**


	8. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

It has been two months since I found out that I was pregnant. My baby bump is kinda noticable right now. But the only people who knows about my pregnancy is my family and my bestfriends, Toy Chica.

I haven't seen Springtrap in 2 months. I still cry whenever I realize that OUR baby is going to grow up without a father. But I need to get a hold of myself. He's getting married in 3 weeks. Quite fast right?

 _^^Kringggg..kringg...^^_

I looked at the caller ID. Springtrap.

What does he want now? After two months of him being silent, he wants to talk to me? NOW? I can't. I just can't.

I ended the call.

"Serves him right."

 _^^Kringggg..kringg...^^_

 _^^Kringggg..kringg...^^_

 _^^Kringggg..kringg...^^_

So annoying.

I picked up my phone..

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCK YOU ANYMORE OK? "

("Fuck me? Why would you fuck me?")

huh? A woman's voice.

I checked the caller ID. It's Toy Chica. DAMN.

" I don't know.. I guess its the hormones.."

("So... You free tonight? Go to 123 Unidentified Street Simpsons Subdivision") then she hung up.

It's only 7 am in the morning. Why is she calling this freaking early?

I quickly ran to the bathroom.. My stomach turned upside down.. I vommitted.

Morning Sickness. Ugh. I hate it.

This baby better be cute.

She must be pretty like me if it is a girl.

If it is a boy, he must be as handsome as his father.

I wonder... will they ever meet?

7 pm. I'm here on the address Toy Chica gave me.. but.. its a playground. Weird. She suddenly wants to be a .

There's a slide.. swing.. seesaw and more..

I sat on the swing. So cute.. Good thing it can hold me. I hope it doesn't break for mine and my baby's sake.

When I have my own house, I want a playground where my kids can play. I just wish by then that I have a stable job and a loving husband and father.

The fog is creeping me out. Are they filming a movie here or something? IS THIS A PRANK!?

Oh my.. If this is a prank.. I am really going to kill Toy Chica.

I'll bury her on my own.

Out of the blue I saw a tall handsome man coming my way... Springtrap.

He stood in front of me.. And I too stood up. I'm wearing very loose comfy jacket so my baby bump isn't noticable.

He drag me to the fountain. Not drag, he's not that mean. More like, he held my hand and he pulled it.

Cool. There's a fountain in the playground. How convenient. What next? An Amusement Park?

"Umm.. I... "

He was stuttering.. trying to find the right words to say..

I gave him a hurry-up look.

"I...um...you see..."

"SPRINGTRAP! AHHH! I misssss you!" *chup*

A girl screaming towards our direction..

She kissed him...

Funtime Foxy's here.. she came running then she kissed him.. He did not let go of her...

I knew it...

I guess this really is a prank or a way to make me feel bad. But how could toy chica do this to me!?

I walked in the other direction.. Trying to keep my tears in.

But he ran towards me and held my hand. Funtime Foxy is not anywhere near us. Sigh. Good.

"Why did you drag all the way here just to see you kiss another girl!?" I was furious but I have to keep my temper. I don't want to be stressed too much.

"That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to tell you something. Just stay here " he said while not letting go of my hand.

"I'm sorry but.. I'm not your slave anymore. You can't tell me what to do. I'm leaving."

I Pulled my hand off his.

With that, I left. Without turning around.

What did he wanted to say? I should have let him say it.. Maybe it is really important...

Maybe not..

Who knows.. I surely wouldn't want to anyways.

I don't want to be physically attatched to him anymore.. Not even emotionally.

 _**** **SPRINGTRAP'S PERSPECTIVE** ****_

I just wanted to tell her that I love her.. that's all...

I loved her since the day she told me to get a bed. Which was two years ago.

Yes . It's true. At first, she was just my toy.. But I've learn to love her.

I fell for her.


	9. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8** -

 **SPRINGTRAP'S POV**

Today... I'm getting married. I am getting married to the girl that has been set up for me! I've never and I will never love her! She is a deep full of damn. She acts like everybody is her servant. She is really annoying.

Ohhh.. how I wish Springtime Bonnie is the girl I am destined to be with and not Funtime Foxy. I miss her. I miss her so much.

I'm sitting here on my bed.

Looking at the wedding rings.

I shed a drop of tear. Never did I cry.. Never.. Well.. Not until now that is.

Why do I feel so much pain!?

Why didn't she listen to what I was going to say before?

I just wanted to tell her that I love her.

 **SPRINGTIME BONNIE'S POV**

Today is his wedding day. Today is also the day I am flying to Italy. I'm almost 5 months pregnant and yes, the baby bump is now clearly noticable.

I am flying with Foxy. Yes. Foxy The Fox. Weird Coincidence.

We met last week when I was applying for a job in their company... at first, I didn't know it was theirs.. but he saw me there. He told me that they have an opening in France that has a big paycheck where my name is written all over.

How can I say no to that offer!? I would be a fool if I neglected that! SO I AGREED.

And yes, he knows that I'm pregnant. But he doesn't know the name of the guy.. How could I tell him.. _'Hey Foxy? did you know that my baby daddy is your sister's fiancee?'_ .. wounldn't that be weird?

But .. I am curious... why is not going to attend his sister's wedding?

We are now in the airport.. Boarding the plane to France.

I've never been to France.. I hope that this job will also be a vacation for me. I want to enjoy. I want to be free of this burden that Springtrap has caused in my heart. I want to forget him..

But how can I?

Everytime I will see our child, I will be reminded of him.. And yes, I know the gender of our child. It's a boy.

It hurts..

Foxy handed me a handkerchief, he must have seen me cry.. Such a gentleman.

We board the plane.. after a few minutes... he took off.

"Bye Springtrap"... I said whilst looking at the window.. I will surely miss you.. I might never forget you, but I will try. Go ahead and be happy with your wife.

I will be alright with our child.

I'll be fine.

"Hello, My name is SprIngtime Bonnie the Rabbit. I am Mike's Mom. I am a secretary in **** company. I am also a part time real state agent but I surely am a full time mom." I said to the class.

It's show and tell and Mike chose me to be his subject. Ahhh.. Such a cute kid! I LOVE HIM SOOO MUCH!

"That's my mom!" he was sitting infront of me.. he stood up.. he is still tiny he's only up to my thighs. He hugged me. The class clapped.

It has been 6 years. My son is 5 years old and we are now back here in America. We moved back last month. With the help of Foxy of course.

'

We are still in contact with each other, In fact, he asked me out on several dates but.. I refused. I can't go out with him. I just can't.. It would be really awkward. In all honesty, I do like him a little bit but... not the way that he likes me.

We drove home and he fell asleep on the car. I had to carry him inside.

"RIRI! You're back with Mike! " And yes.. that's Springy.. but she doesn't want us to call her Springy anymore.. she says that she's not a kid anymore and she've grown tired of that name. Pathetic. She's still a child. She's not even a teen yet.

"Spring Bonnie.. be quiet.. he's sleeping.." I said. She closed her mouth with her hand as I lay my son on his bed.

"He looks so much like his dad you know.." -Spring Bonnie..

I glared at her. She must have gotten my look. She stood there like this ^_^V.

Then she walked out.

I stared at Mike.

He does look like him.

A lot like him.. I wonder.. How is Springtrap?

I haven't heard any news from him in 6 years.. Maybe he has children now too..

I hope he's happy. For I am sure am.. I am happy.. But not very happy.. I still do miss him.. I thought that by going in a different country, I would forget him.. But I haven't.

I sobbed while sitting next to Mike's bed..

He awaken.. "Mommy.. you alright?" then he gave me a tight hug.

"I'm okay baby.. go back to sleep.." I said and I tucked him in.. I then wiped my tears..

"Okay mommy.. I love you .. I love daddy too.. wherever he is.." he then slept.

I feel so sorry for my child... Not being able to know his father... but I'm really to blame for this. I just can't take the risk of him knowing about our child.. What if he doesn't love me? He could've forced me to abort our baby.. I can't..

I kissed him goodnight.

I went out quietly.

As I was walking on the hallway, mom spoke.

"Springtime, your friend Toy Chica wants to talk to you. She told me to ask you to go to this restaurant." then my mom handed me a paper with an address on it.

If you're wondering, Toy Chica and me are in good terms now.. It turns out that martin forced her to tell me to go to that playground before.. I can't believe he would do that. He even gave her threats.

"Okay mom. Good night".

I laid on my bed...

Thinking of what would have happen if I had told him about our baby.

What if...

what if he would've married me instead of selena?

 **SPRINGTRAP'S POV**

"Honey.. why you so uptight!?" Funtime Foxy told me as we lay on the bed.

"WANNA KNOW!?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"I WANT TO HAVE KIDS! FOR GOODNESS SAKE! We have been married for 6 years and I fucked you up a lot of times and never did you bear a child! " I raised my voice at her. It's true.

She looked down and cried.

"You better go to the doctor tomorrow." I told her. Then I went to the bathroom to freshen up.

I can hear her crying.

I guess she doesn't want to get pregnant so her celebrity image won't be damage.

Tss.

I miss you SprIngtime. I really do..

One night, 6 years back, I decided to get her pregnant. Why? So that if she gets pregnant, she would marry me. And she would be all mine.

It was my intention one night to not use a condom.

But I guessed it did not work.

Darn.


	10. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9-**

 **SPRINGTRAP'S POV**

"I'm sorry , but your wife can't bear a child."

My heart dropped for the doctor just said that my wife and I can't have any children. But I really do want to have children. I want to have some bonding time with my kids. But I guess, that will never happen now.

My dream crushed because of Funtime Foxy. She is the reason I am never happy.

We drove home silently.

She did not even cry. What kind of a person is she?

I guess she's happy that she can't have any children. I bet she's happy that her so called 'figure' won't be ruin.

I dropped her home. I went to the park. Alone.

I sat on a bench facing a fountain. I remember the night I wanted to tell SprIngtime I love her. It hurts. But I have to be strong.

"Hey Mister... Your sitting on my coloring book." There was a little boy who approached me. He was so damn cute. He has green eyes, brown hair and I think he is about 5-6 years old.

I looked at the bench and I saw his coloring book. I took it and handed it to him.

He smiled. " Thank You" He said. Then he ran. Is he alone? I don't see any grown-up's near here. Only me. Well, maybe they're somewhere else.

 **~~ After 25 minutes of sitting alone ~~**

I stood up and walked back to my car. But.. as I was heading to my car, I heard a cry.. "huhuhu..*sob*" I listened to the cry and followed it.

"*sob* hhuhuhu *sob*"

There I saw him. The little kid. He was sitting under the tree hugging his legs. I feel so sad for him. Is he lost? Is he hurt? What happened?

I approached him.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I knelt down to somehow reach his level.

" I am *sob* huhu *sob* lost" He told me whilst crying. Oh no. He's lost.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him.

"My mom is at work and the one who took me here is gone.. maybe she's lost too.." he just continued crying..

"What's your name little boy?" I asked as I held his hand to try and comfort him.

"Mike.. Mike's my name." he smiled a little bit.

But he cried again.

That's when I decided to take him to the police station to file a report. I picked him up and he rested his head on my shoulder.

I took him to my car and i let him lay down on the passenger seat. He looks like an angel. So cute. So adorable.

It's getting kinda late, so I decided to bring him home. But I did stop by at the police station to file a report, I left my contacts and his picture if ever his parents ever look for him.

We arrived home.

"Honey! Are you that desperate to have a child!? Why did you kidnapped this little boy!?" that's my ever nagging wife. Tss. She may look innocent in her TV shows but she is the opposite in real life.

Here in our home, There is only me, her, and two maids.

"I did not kidnap this kid okay? He was lost so I took him to the police station and I brought him here to let him rest. Shut the F^^^ up and get the guest room ready" I told her in a sharp tone.

Good thing that this kid hasn't awaken with our loud voices.

I took him to the guest room and there he rested.

If only I have a child as handsome as you and as Nice as you, I would be one of the happiest dad's in the world.

 **SPRINGTIME BONNIE'S POV**

 _ **Time check 11:24 PM. Same day.**_

"YOU LOST MY CHILD!? " I screamed at Chica who was in charge of taking care of my child today. How could she just lost my child in the park!? For all I know... she was distracted by some hot guy's abs that's why she lost him.

"I'm so sorrry *sob*" she was crying. I feel bad for shouting at her. But, can you blame me?

"I can't just sit here .. Let's go to the police station and file a missing report! " I dragged her to my car.

A lot of things are going to my mind .. what if he was abducted by a couple and they took him to another country? What if he was kidnapped by those gangs that take internal organs? AHHH! I can't let that happen to my child! I need to find him! I am getting paranoid!

We arrived at the Police Station. And they said that I have to wait 24 hours to ensure if my child is really missing. WTF?

"Of course he's missing! He's all alone out there and he's 5 years old! Why should I be sure if he's missing? Is he like on a club right now? I DON'T THINK SO! He's MISSING!" I yelled at the cops.

I am just really frustrated and worried. I don't think I can just sleep this off.

I told Chica to go home and rest. I do blame things on her but there's no use for blaming her, the damage has been done. All I should do is look for my child.

 _ **Time Check 9:38 AM, The next day.**_

"Ma'am! We've got a call from the other station that there was someone who found a child in the park about 5 years old with brown hair and green eyes, the child's picture matched your child's photo. We found him" A smiled form on my face as I heard one of the cops say that.

I am so happy! I can't wait to find him!

"LET'S GO NOW!" I told them as I went to a police car.

We drove hurriedly. I hope he's doing fine. I hope he's not hurt.

After 10 minutes of driving, we arrived at a huge mansion. Wow. The person who found him must be so nice. I hope that Mike is doing okay.

I rang the doorbell twice.

Someone opened the door. Must be a maid. She's wearing a maid's outfit so yeah, she must be a maid.

"MOMMMMYYYYYYY!" I heard Mike shout from the door of the house that is 20 feet away from the gate. Ohh.. He's fine! I am so happy!

He ran to me and I carried him while I kissed him! I missed him so much!

"Mommyy! A handsome guy took me here because I got lost in the park. Are you sad mommy?"

I cried out of happiness.

"I'm okay baby.. next time, don't roam around a place without someone there with you okay?"

"Yes mommy!"

"Okay then let's go home.." I said.

"Mommmyyyy! WAIT! I need to say goodbye to the Mister. He's inside the house." he said as I put him down.

"Why don't you ask him to come here so I can thank him?"

He just nodded and giggled. He then went inside. After several minutes, he came out. Alone. With a sad face.

"What's wrong dalton?"

"His wife is sick so he can't leave can't come down here." he said as he pouted.

hahaha.. Such a cute little boy.

"Maybe some other time then?" I said as I carried him to the police car.

"yes mommy. He said that I can visit him anytime I want." Well, this guy made a good impression on my son. I wonder...

Who is this kind-hearted man who took a great care of my child? I must thank him.

 **SPRINGTRAP'S POV**

I really want to see Mike's mom to know how beautiful she is. I'm not cheating on my wife but to see that Mike is such a cute boy, I want to see how his mom looks.

But when Mike told me that his mom wanted to see me, I declined.

Funtime Foxy is sick. I need to stay by her side. I'm not inlove with my wife.. It's just that, her parents told me to take good care of her.. that's all.

I'm inlove with only one girl.

And that is SprIngtime. Springtime Bonnie the Rabbit.

My former Sex Slave.

 _ **Chapter 10 Preview**_

 _"I can't believe you didn't tell me! " he said._

 _"I'm sorry.. It was difficult for me to hide it but in all those years I really did think of telling you.. I'm sorry!" I said while holding back my tears._

 _"It's okay.. At least now, I know.." he said._

 _"I can accept this.. Because .. I love you.." he said once more._


	11. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10-**

 **Dedicated to ZoidsReading**

* * *

 **SPRINGTIME BONNIE'S POV**

"Mommy! Wake up! We need to go to the house of the handsome man!" I am still hald asleep when I heard my angel's cute voice. He is waking me up..

I played him to thinking that I won't wake up.

He still shaking me! Hahaha! I jumped off the bed and I carried him to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and I took a quick bath while he went downstairs to play with his toys.

When I was finished, I wore my most nicest dress with my hair curled. I look pretty and sophistacated. Today is the day I am going to meet the guy who took care of my child.

After eating breakfast, Mike practically ran to the car. He's so excited.

We drove to the guy's house. But when we were there, the maids told us that the couple went on a filming trip. Ohh.. Fancy.

Mike was so sad. I had to bring him to his favorite Ice cream parlor here. He then rejoiced. I called Sylvia to accompany us. Toy Chica is actually still single and ready to mingle but not settle down. Her mind is mixed up. But still, she's my bestfriend.

After eating non-stop, Mike asked me to bring him to the indoor playground. I paid the amount dued and I let him enjoy.

As I was sitting on one of the tables infront of the playground, I saw Toy Chica... with Foxy.

Toy Chica hasn't seen Mike yet. I have sent her some pictures but she says that she wants to see him in person.

We al sat together and I called Mike.

Toy Chica hugged him but he was too excited to play with his new friends so he went back in the playground.

"Ohmygod Springtime! He looks just like Springtrap!" she said...

Tsk!

"Springtrap? Springtrap who?" Foxy asked..

"Springtrap the Rabbit.. you know.. the acto-" she must have spaced out at first but when she came into her senses, she realized what she have done.

"Springtime.. I am so sorry. I really am! " she pleaded.

But I just shook my head and I told her that it's alright.

Might as well tell Foxy.

But wait, he walked away..

Why?

I caught up to him and I held his arm. But he shook my arm off and he faced me.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! " he said.

"I'm sorry.. It was difficult for me to hide it but in all those years I really did think of telling you.. I'm sorry!" I said while holding back my tears.

"It's okay.. At least now, I know.." he said.

that comforted me a little bit.

"I can accept this.. Because .. I love you.." he said once more.

He loves me? I now get while he still stuck around even though my life was almost fucked up. It's because he loves me... But.. I can never return that favor. I don't love him.

There is only one guy I love..

and his name is..

Springtrap..

Foxy and I came back to the table where Sylvia was sitting. I smiled to her. She sighed in relied. She must've thought that I was mad.

I was actually. A little.

"So... You do know that Springtrap is married to my sister right?" Foxy asked out of the blue.

"Of course I did.." I assured him.

"How did you two met? Why didn't you tell him that you were pregnant?" he asked.

"We met when we were still teens. We weren't really on a relationship.. but I loved him" I saw his mood change. "I did not bother to tell him because he was engage back then.. you know.. to your sister."

"Ohh..." he looked curious..."Are you going to tell him if you have the chance?"

"I think I'm supposed to. I don't know.. Whatever." I said.

"Mommyy... I'm tired.." my baby came up to me.. And with that, I carried him to the car and I waved goobye to Toy Chica and Foxy.

We arrived home.. I tucked him in..

 _^^kringgggg kringggg ^^_

That's the phone..

("SPRINGTIME! SPRINGTIME! Come to the hospital now *sob* .. Your sister.. Spring Bonnie.. *sob*.. she was hit by car..")

"..." I was in a state of shock..

("HURRY *sob*)

Mom was still crying when she hung up.

I quickly went to my car and drove off, I told the babysitter to watch Mike for the night.

When I arrived at the hospital.. I went to the room where the nurse that I asked on the counter told me to go to.. she said that this is the room of Spring Bonnie the Rabbit.

But when I went inside the room..

Mom..

Dad..

My Brother and his wife..

They were all crying..

I looked at the hospital bed..

There I saw her.. Spring Bonnie.. covered with a blanket.. Lifeless..

"NOOOOO!" I cried as I hugged the cold body of my little sister.. This can't be! SHE CAN'T BE GONE! She's too young..

too young...

My brother was trying to hold me back.. Mom pulled me.. and then I hugged her.

The room was filled with sadness and sorrow.

I can't believe this just happened.. My sister.. has now gone up to heaven.. My sister.. she will never see tomorrow.. I won't ever be able to teach her how to put make up on.. I will not be able to give her advice when it comes to boys... she's now.. gone..

I ran out the door.. my dad and brother tried to stop me but they couldn't.

I went to my car and I drove to the nearest bar.

I drank..

and drank..

and drank..

I partied hard too.

Dancing on the dance floor like there is no tomorrow.

My head is spinning.. someone pulled me and he gave me a kiss... I guess he's drunk too.. because I can smell a harder brand of alcohol on him..

He must be in sorrow too..

I kissed him back.

Our kiss was torrid..

Our kiss was then passionate.

Then our kiss turned aggressive.

We went up to a private room..

We took our clothes off..

and you know what happened next.

We did it.

It was an amazing feeling to finally do it again after being sexless for almost 6 years.

This guy sure do know how to make me feel hot. He is surely a pro at this.

This is the second guy that I did the deed with. And I don't even know his name.

I miss my little sister.

I miss Springy. ='(

 **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 11**

 ** _Damn._**

 ** _Why am I here!?_**

 ** _Who was the guy anyways!?_**

 ** _My head hurts._**

 ** _WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?_**

 **ohh.. all I'm hoping now is that if we actually had sex, I just hope he had protection on him.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Dedicated to all the SILENT READERS !:) Helllooo there you guys and gals!**

* * *

I took my clothes and I practically ran out of the room. The guy wasn't there anyways so it wasn't really rude of me.

He left his number on a note. I saved his number on my phone.

 _'^Thanks for last night, you were great. Wanna do it some other time? Here's my number. *********** ^'_

This is going to be fun..

 _This better be fun._

As I went down to the parking lot, I saw my car. There I sat in the driver's seat. Then I remembered everything that just happened.

My sister. She's gone. How could I be so selfish? How could even think of f^cking another guy the moment I just found out about my sister's death? I am so disappointed at myself.

I drove around the city for quite some time until I came home to see my child making an invitation card. It's his birthday in a couple of weeks.

I walked down to the living room and I told him to sit on my lap.

"What's wrong mommy? Why you sad?" He asked me.. I shed a tear.. but my son wiped it off.

"Mike... It's Spring Bonnie... She's gone.." I told him straight forward.

"Gone? Where did she go mommy? She's coming back right? She told me that we are going to play at the park tomorrow. She promised mommy. " He said..

"Mike... She's in heaven now. She's not coming back. She can't go with you to the park tomorrow. She can't." I told him

Then he started crying.

He is really close to Springy and I think this really affected him hard.

After that, our family grieved. For all of us will truly miss our little angel. Spring Bonnie the Rabbit. 12 years old young. Taken by our Great God.

I will miss you little sis. I Hope that you are happy wherever you are.

 **AFTER 4 MONTHS!**

My phone vibrated as I was trying to crunch the numbers at work. I am so bored and tired. Who is this person texting me anyways?

From : Guy I F*cked.

 _Wanna hook up?_

hook up? Hm... sounds good. I haven't seen him in 4 months.. well, in general, I haven't actually SEEN him yet but you know what I mean.

To: Guy I F*cked.

 _Sure. Where? When?_

I feel so horny just texting him.

From : Guy I F*cked.

 _Now. *** Hotel. Room 310. Oh ye, bring a blindfold._

Blindfold? What the? Don't he want me to see his face? This is my second time meeting him, the first being at the club, and I still haven't got a clear look upon his face. Might as well agree to it.

To: Guy I F*cked.

 _K._

I know I was a little bit easy to get. But hey, I need to have some fun. I am 26 and I don't have a stable relationship. And not to mention about my sex life. It sucks.

I went straight to the Hotel room. Wow.. It is really dark in here..

As I was about to open the lights.. I heard a husky voice from north of my direction. His voice sounds so familiar..

"Don't open the lights.. Put your blindfold on.. We'll have some fun.."

How can he see me? Does he have NightVision goggles on? Weird. Even weirder that I just followed his instuctions.

"You look stunning." I jumped a little. I don't know where I am but his breathing in my ear so I guess that he is now close to me.. I can't see anything.

He laid me down the bed and he literally RIPPED my dressed of me..

"Oohh.. Hot guy wants it FEISTY" I said..

"Ohh yes ma'am.. I want in served hot! " he said and then he kissed my neck.. down to my breasts.. then to my abdomen.. then my thighs.

I can't see him so I just let him be..

At first.. I was trying to keep my moaning to a silent mode.. but as he give me more pleasure.. I can no longer keep it in..

"Ohhhhhh... So goood.. Faster... Fasterrrr.. ahhh!" I moaned as he thrusted faster.

We reach our climax earlier than last time..

But after a few minutes, we did Round 2.

and after round 2, I had to go back to work.. I can't just abandon it. Especially because I told my secretary that I was going out for lunch.

All I can say, is that I am really full.

"Just message me if you want to do that again. I sure do." he said out of the blue. Weird. Really weird that I am still blindfolded.

I went out then I texted him..

To : F*ck Buddy (yes, I changed his contact name just now)

I sure do want to do that again. I'll text/ call you and you do the same.

I waited for a reply as I rode the elevator down to the lobby, NOTE: I took my blindfold off when I went out his room.

From: F*ck Buddy

Sure Dear.

Dear? haha.. Cool. My Sex life is getting more productive. Kudos to me.

I drove to my office and there I saw, my son.. waiting for me.

"Mommy.. I wanna go to the mall to pick out a gift for my classmate's birthday tomorrow." he said.

"Okay.. but you have to wait for 20 minutes so mommy can finish her work." I told him then I patted his head and he just grinned at me. Such a cute and sweet boy.

We went to the mall after 20 minutes.

And I can't believe whom I just saw. In all places and In all circumstances.. why now? Why now when I have my child with me?

Why do I have to see Springtrap with that Funtime Foxy!?

And guess what section of the department store they are in.. the BABY SECTION.


	13. Chapter 12

**-Chapter 12-**

BABY SECTION!? REALLY!? They're having a baby? O-kay. That actually hurts my feelings. I don't know why.. I looked at Funtime Foxy. She looks good.. not bloated. I guess she's still on the early phase of pregnancy. But then, I took a look at Springtrap.

Has he been working out? He looks so hot. DAMN HOT! I wonder.. is he still big down there?

WAIT. Stop imagining Springtime! You have your child with you...

"Mommy! I want this car!" Mike said as he waved a toy race car on my me... We went to the counter and I bought the toy for him. He smiled widely and he thanked me by kissing my cheeks!

"THANK YOU MOMMY! I love you!" He's so sweet. I bet that he will be so sweet and handsome when he grows up.. Just like his dad.. Just like springtrap.

I went to the clothing section of the department store.. FAR AWAY from the baby section.

As I was checking out a gift for myself... I noticed that Mike is missing. OH MY.. I lost my child.

How could I be such an irresponsible mom?

"Mike? Mike?" I called out.

No one is answering.

Where's my child? Oh no.

I went to the security incharge. I told him my problem. He escorted me to the office.

 **SPRINGTRAP'S POV**

I'm here on a department store. With my wife, Funtime Foxy The Fox. I don't know why she chose to keep her name? Is that because she just married me for fame?

I am actually happy now. I'm enjoying.

But thinking of what I have done _recently_... that actually counts as cheating on my wife but who cares? It's not like she's not cheating on me too! I know that she has another man on the side.

We are shopping at the baby section.

She's not pregnant.. we are just shopping for her friend's baby shower. I still feel awful that her friend got pregnant before her but what can I do? If she can't get pregnant then that means we just have to adopt.. I really want a child.

But someone tapped my leg..

I looked down and I saw a little boy...

I remember this boy...

He was the little boy lost in the park before.

He still looks cute.. Amazingly handsome. He smiled at me.

"Hey Mister! Finally! I saw you again!" he told me..

I laughed a little on how cute he is.. so.. he has been wanting to see me.. I have been expecting to see him too ever since he told me that he will come to my house so we can play.. but that never happened..

I told my wife that I will go to the Ice cream parlor with the little boy.. but she insisted on going with me.

I wonder.. where is this boy's mom or dad?

 **-at the Ice cream parlor-**

"I want bubble gum flavor! " He said to the girl in front of the counter. The girl smiled on how cute he is.

I on the other hand ordered cookies and cream while Funtime Foxy ordered Strawberry.

We sat at a table waiting for our orders, then I interrogated the little boy.

"How old are you? and what should I call you little boy?" I asked

"I'm turning 6 years old name is Mike.!" then he put up 6 fingers... 6 years old.. wow..

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"I don't know.. We lived in Italy before but we moved here.. I don't know the address." he said.

"What's your mom's name?" I asked..

"ICECREAM!" The ice cream lady came over. His face lit up.

"Ohh maam and sir, your son is adorable! And he looks so much like you sir!" The lady then went away after finishing serving us. I really do look like him a little.

*nom nom nom nom*

After eating.. we heard an announcement...

"Good Afternoon everyone.. We have here a mom looking for her 5 year old son named Mike. If someone found him, please bring him to the office. Thank You."

"I'll take him.." I said to Funtime Foxy..

"No.. I will.. I insist." She said then she smiled. A wicked smile.

Then she took mike's hand from mine and they started walking to the office.

 **SPRINGTIME BONNIE'S POV**

"Here's your child. Don't worry he's not hurt." Funtime Foxy said..

"MOMMY! I met the mister again you know? We ate icecream!" My son said. Mister? Who? You mean the man who took care of him before when he was lost at the park? Where is he? I want to thank that man personally.

I can't believe it... Funtime Foxy The Fox .. she had my child. Don't she remember me? HELLO! She's been to my recitals before! She saw me at the playground when she kissed Springtrap! Well.. I guess that was a very long time ago...

she came closer to me.. then she whispered something in my ear.

"Don't let your child near my husband ever again." then she flashed me a smile..

Husband?!

Someone opened the door of the office..

And I stood there... like I was nailed to the ground!

"MISTER!" Mike shouted..

Him!?

He is the guy who took care of my child?

I should be thanking him?

NO WAY.

For all people in the world.. why him!?

He stood there..

Shock..

Springtrap kept staring at me...

Then to my child..

then words escaped his mouth.. "You have a child? You're married?"

"Yes I do have a child and No I am not married but please excuse me I have a meeting to go to.." I said proudly as I took my child's hand and he went straight to the door.

But he held my free hand...

"I need to talk to you... In private.. " he whispered that to me...

I felt chills in my body...

Awkward..

but then.. he spoke once more..

"Oh yea... bring a _blindfold_."


	14. Chapter 13

**-** _ **Chapter 13-**_

 **SPRINGTRAP'S POV**

She can't get pregnant. That is what the doctor told us. My heart broke into tiny little pieces and as I looked at her, she did not even cry.

I decided to party with my old friends. We meet up at this very prestigious bar owned by a family friend. Since I don't have anything to live for anyways. Might as well party hard.

I went to the counter and ordered a lot of shots for me and my friends.

Just like the old times...

We went to the dance floor and we flirted with every girl we could lay our eyes into. I know this is called _cheating on my wife_ but hey.. I know she also has a boy on the side.. a boy toy if you must.

I pulled the first girl I saw..

then I gave her deep kiss...

she seems sad but she responded.

Our kiss was then Springtime Bonnie .. then passionate... Why is it that she turns me on so fast?

My little soldier down 'there' is ready for action. HARDCORE ACTION.

We went upstairs to a private room.

We took our clothes off,,

She was moaning while I traced her hot body with my soft kisses..

She asked me to do her now.. so I did.

But when I was about to enter her, she seemed hurt so I asked her if she was a virgin.. She quickly said no.

So we did it,. faster and faster and their as I thrusted into her, I saw her face... Ohh.. my... It's Springtime Bonnie. The girl of my dreams. The only girl I love and will love.

How could I not recognize her? Maybe it's the shorter hair.. and tanner skin but she looks hot as hell.

We syncronized and together, we reached our climax.

We laid next to each other.

"I Miss you.." I whispered that to her ear.. But I guessed she didn't hear it. She is soundly asleep when I decided to go home. Still a little drunk, I managed to write down a note and I posted it on the bathroom mirror.

I want to have sex with her again...It has been 4 months. I don't know what happened but she didn't text me at all during that time span but I finally gave in my pride and texted her.

She agreed.

But during our sex session, I told her to put the blindfold on. I couldn't risk her seeing me and going far away from me. She is too special to me.

She has a child. How could I not know this?

I am a great friend of her brother but he never mentioned this to me.

As she walked away with her child.. I told her something in her ear.

"I need to talk to you..in private"

I paused for a little.

"Bring a _blindfold_."

I know that to what I said, she was shocked.

She turned to me with a curious and questioning look. But then, the door once again opened..

"DADDY!" Mike yelled.

He's the father of Springtime Bonnie's son!?

He knows SPRINGTIME!? SINCE WHEN!?

I haven't actually been in good terms with this guy but to think that he's supposed to be family to me.. how is it that in more than a BILLION people in the world.. he ends up with MY SPRINGTIME BONNIE!?

FOXY!?

FOXY THE FOX!?

"You're his dad? " I asked Foxy.

He was shocked too.. I know why he is here though.. they own a share in this mall so it's no shock that he visits here ocassionally.

"Yes. He is. So please excuse us." My heart dropped to what Springtime just said.,.

They went out the door.

And I thought that Mike could have been my child...

I was wrong...

"How could you not tell me that your brother is married?" I asked my WIFE.

"Did you forgot? I told you before that he was in ITALY with a girl and a baby. But how could you not remember? I didn't even know that the baby was his.. let along that they're married." she said. Then she went out of the office.

And I was left there..

Alone...

What if I text her? Waitt... that would be too demanding.. But, what if I ask her out? nahh.. that doesn't sound too good either.

ARGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND WHAT TO SAY!


	15. Chapter 14

_**-Chapter 14-**_

 **SPRINGTIME BONNIE'S POV**

"Bring a _blindfold_."

I don't know what to say.. Shocked.. I was really shocked. Of all people... him? He's my f*ck buddy!? And here I thought that my f*ck buddy is my second bed experience. I was wrong. One guy. I only had sex with once guy in my life. But then, my lips curved in the thought that he is my only bed experience. I guess we're meant to be.

I turned to him and I question him with my eyes..

"DADDY!" Mike yelled as he ran to the guy who just opened the door.

If you wonder why he calls him daddy, it is because Mike have always wanted a dad and everytime Foxy goes to our house, he plays with my son and Mike has been used calling him Daddy.

Save by my superman... Foxy.. he is always there for me. But if only I could teach my heart whom to love, I would have loved Foxy a long time ago.. But No... I still love Springtrap..

"You're his dad? " Springtrap asked Foxy.

I had to improvise. If I would tell him now, he might get Foxy from me.. you know.. like ask for custody.. besides.. his wife is pregnant so why not just let this slide..?

"Yes. He is. So please excuse us." That's what I said.

I pulled them both out.. And he gave me a weird look.

"You still love him don't you? Why didn't you tell him the truth?" He told me as he put down Mike from his back.

I just nodded and cried.

Why am I like

I was the one who chose to lie to him.. and now, why am I crying as if I am a little child!?

He walked us to our car.. and Mike hurriedly seated in the passenger's seat but I just stood there with Billy.

"You know.. Sooner or Later.. he will find out that I am not the father of your child.. You need to tell him now.." he broke the silence.

I can't .

I just can't.

Not now anyways.

He gave me a soft smile and he kissed my cheeks. Then he left.

I still stood there. Not alone actually.. there are teenagers here doing something weird in the car next to us. MATURE. So MATURE. Don't they know that this is a public place?! Good thing that my child is asleep.

Gaa.. But how I miss doing those kinds of things..

doing those kinds of things with Springtrap...

One time, I f*cked him in a restaurant bathroom..

Then another time, we f*cked in a pool..

Then on the bathroom..

And on their garden..

Good times..

How I miss those good times..

I received a text from him..

 _from : F*ck Buddy_

 _I really need to talk to you. I'll be waiting here _._

What should I say to him!?

Arggh..

Why am I being like this.!?

I drove home and I asked our butler to bring my son in his room. Yes. We have a butler. Classy I know.

And I sat in the living room.. looking at his text message... should I give in?

 _To : F*ck Buddy._

 _K._

Trust me.. I just want to hear his side. Even though I made everything clear a while ago.. Weird..

I'm standing infront of his door. I'm infront of his hotel room. Trying to think things through. My heart keeps on messing with my mind. Just thinking of him, my hearts gives off an unusual beat!

I rang the doorbell. Weird how there is no peephole. What kind of a hotel is this!? What if I was a murderer or something?

He opened the door.

Wow.

Still hot as ever.

Half naked.. infront of me.. I guess he just got showered.. he looks fresh.. and he has a towel on his lower area. Mentally, I am undressing him.. But physically I just stood there like a post. Clueless of what to say and what to do.

"You didn't bring a blindfold." He said then he gave me a pout and he sat on the bed. The bed has white sheets and a thick comforter.

"We are not going to have sex." I pointed out. "What do you want to talk about anyways?" I asked him.

He put his hand on his chin as if thinking.. Then he said " I can't believe it. You have a child!? And the father is my wife's brother!? Mike told me that he is 5 years old so you got pregnant around the time thatyou were still my slave.. Why did you fucked somebody else when I was already fucking you!?"

Okay.. I guess he just called me a slut. Even though he didn't say the word, that is how I feel when he talked.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!? I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE ANYMORE! YOU HAVE A WIFE! AND YOU ARE HAVING A BABY! FUCKING ME THIS TIME IS CALLED CHEATING ON YOUR WIFE ,YOU KNOW!?" I glared at him.

He chuckled. Why !? DID I SAY SOMETHING FUNNY!?

"Funtime Foxy is not pregnant..are you jealous?" ME?! JEALOUS!? NEVER.

He pulled me close to him..

Now, I am sitting on his lap and he whispered something to me.

"You know, she's cheating too..I call it quits. We don't love each other. We just marry for our parents asked us more like forced us to... The one I love and will always love .. is ...

You..."

then he kissed my lips..

He's still kissing it going down to my spine.. Moans escaped my mouth.. I should not do this. He is a married man.. I don't want to be his mistress... but still.. I haven't crossed out mistress on my bucket list yet..

He pulled my shirt up.. revealing my light green laced brassiere...

I feel so helpless.. at the same time.. Pure and happy..

Then I don't know why but I stood up..

And I stripped down..

Every last garment on my body. Not fair. He still has his towel on him.

I let him stand up and I smirked..

I pulled his towel off him.

Now, it's fair.

We are both naked.

But before I could kiss him on his red lucious lips.. I had to tell him the truth..

"Springtrap.. Foxy is not Mike's father..." he looked at me... eye to eye..

"You are.." Then I looked down.

"Good. " He smiled. GOOD!? That's all!? Why didn't he jumped or like hugged me!? Does he not want us to have a child!?

"Celebratory sex!? " he offered..

What the heck-.. We are both naked anyways so why not..

I pushed him down..

I'm on top and I went down to his manly area and licked it.. he growled..I guess he likes this..

He pulled me up to his chest.. then he turned me..

Now he is on top.

He gave me a soft passionate kiss..

I hope that this night never ends.

* * *

 **Ending Dialogue between Funtime Bonnie and Funtime Chica**

 **Funtime Chica: damn girl😂**

 **Funtime Bonnie: Jesus Christ ,Springtime Bonnie your a Children's entertainer.**


	16. Chapter 15

**-Chapter 15-**

2 months passed.

 **SPRINGTIME BONNIE'S POV**

Since he found out that he is Mike's father, he keeps on visiting us. I already told Mike about the issue and he was so ecstatic with the news.

I know.. I know.. I am kinda acting like a mistress here.. but hey.. I love this guy and he just made it clear that he loves me too..

So f*cking him really is just the cherry on top. He promised me that as soon as the divorce papers are signed, we are going to marry. Let's just hope that it happens soon. VERY SOON.

I am currently alone in my house. Mike is at school. He goes to school now.. well.. our maid is with him.

I went upstairs in my bedroom and I took out an album.

Here is Mike picture when he was younger. He is such an adorable kid! I love him to death! Good thing that he looks so much like his dad!

 ****creeeeeeeeeeeeeek****

someone opened the door.

But before I could turn around and see who it was, it hugged me from the back.. Ohmyy. is this a ghost or something? BUT WAIT! Why will a ghost hug me!?

Unlesss...

I turned around and there I saw Springtrap.. wearing a business suit.

"Nice suit. " I commented. But then he gave me a serious glare. He then pouted. He looks cute.. I couldn't resist kissing him... Good thing that he responded quickly.

I throw my hands around his neck and I kissed his ears...

He moans silently..

But as I throw my legs around his hips, I felt his arousal.

He wants me.

I know it. Good thing that I want him in me too.. I took his shirt off and he did likewise. After a few more lovebites, he are now both naked. But first, I want to give him a sense of pleasure.

He laid down and I went down to his manhood.

Looking at it..

Holding it..

I gripped it and I pumped it slowly... then after a few seconds, I pumped it faster.

He growled several times..

He likes it.. I know... so after that, I sucked it..

He held my head.. moaning...

"It's hard.. get inside me now.." I stated as I laid my back down the bed and he moved on top of me.

He first licked my core and gave it a twirl using his tongue.

He then caressed my breast..

"Ohh..ahh.. do me now.."

I arched my back a little to give his d*ck the entrance..

He inserted it.. As I felt the tip og his c*ck going inside me, I felt a tingly feeling in my body..

"Ahh.. that's it... do me faster!"

He thrusted faster..

I moaned loudly...

"Ahhhhhh... ohhh.. feels so good."

Harder..

"Faster Springtrap... Faster-ahhh.."

then faster again..

He kissed me on my lips torridly..

And after we reached our climax...

we laid in bed.

Time check - 4 pm.

 **SPRINGTRAP'S POV**

I Just got home from the most amazing, mindblowing sex of my life.

"SPRINGTRAP!" She squelled as I enter the main door of our house. I quickly brought my things up our room..

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant." She told me..

She smiled.

But me, I just stood there..

HOW COULD SHE BE PREGNANT!?

The doctor told us that she can't bear a child..

"Maybe you are just mistaken. The doctor told us that you are infertile." I told her. I laid down the bed.

"I'm not. I went to an OB-GYNE yesterday. Here's the ultrasound picture.. I'm 9 weeks pregnant Springtrap! " she said while she handed me a black and white photograph.

It's true.

She truly is pregnant.

What will happen now?

How can I divorce her when she is carrying my child? I don't want my child to grow up without a dad. Mike on the other hand is a different situation, I never knew I had him up until 2 months ago..

But who should I choose?

My wife for 6 years and our soon-to-be baby?

or

The love of my life and our 5-year-old son?

* * *

 **Ending Dialogue with Baby and Ballora**

 **Ballora: This one is better**

 **Baby: Omg so is mike** **not your real kid now wtf I'm actually crying 😭**


	17. Chapter 16

**-Chapter 16-**

 **Springtrap's POV**

''You're pregnant? How can that be? the doctor said that you can't bear any child...'' I asked her as we went and sat in the living room couch.

''Why so you seem disappointed? Wasn't this our plan when we got married? To have a baby?'' she answered back as she grab the black and white photo from my hand heading for the stairase in our near left.

''It's just...surprising..'' that was the only thing I can say. It is like words has escaped my mouth.

I slept through the night trying to think of a way to tell my wife that I have chosen between her and tori. And yes, I've chosen Tori and my child.

I don't think that Funtime Foxy will be mad because in the first place, we have no mutual feelings.. well.. we kinda do, It's that we hate each other.

With her being a playgirl in all, I don't even think that the child she's carrying is mine.. if she is carrying one.

**ring-ring**

I answered my phone.. It's morning.

''hello?'' I asked.

("SPRINGTRAP! Mike is sick!") a familiar voice answered... It's Springtime.

"what? what happened?"

("I rushed him to the hospital because of a high fever... we need you..") I can sense the worry in her voice.

"I'm coming." I grabbed my jacket and my car keys.

 ** _UPTOWN HOSPITAL_**

"What happened!?" I asked as I saw Springtime Bonnie pacing back and forth in front of a hospital room.

She cried. Hard. I hugged her tightly and let her cry in my shoulders. "The doctor said that they are running a few more test on him... I don't what happened.. but this morning, he was about to get his lunchbox when he fainted." she fought her tears.

"It's okay.. stop crying.. he's a big boy. He can fight through this." I lifted her chin up then I gave her a kiss.

After few moments, we entered Mike's room quietly. He's laying down the bed while he hugs a baby dino stuff toy. He is seriously the most cutest kid in the whole wide world. And I am so proud to be his dad.

We sat down in front of him.

"mom-myy... I do-nt feel good..." Mike awakened.

"Go to sleep baby..." we both said.

"Springtime, I have something to tell you." I told Springtime Bonnie.

"What is it? That better be a good news or else I will be cutting your manhood." She said in a serious tone.

"Whooahh.. Not my d*ck! It's... Funtime Foxy... She and I .. are having a ... divorce.." I told her.

She lightened up.

"REALLY!?" she asked. I nodded.

She stood up and hugged me tightly! She kissed my face a hundred times and I did the same.

10 minutes later, a man entered. The Doctor's assistant I guess.

"The doctor wants to see you in his office now.. It is regarding your son." he stepped out.

We held hand through the hallway.

We saw an office where the man led us. It has a plaque that says 'DOCTOR'S OFFICE' so I guess we ae on the right place after all.

He entered first but Springtime and I held hand tightly and we took a deep breath.

Springtime Bonnie knocked.

"Come in." We heared a deep calming voice from the other side of the door. We did just so.

As we got in, I saw a not-so old guy in front of the desk.

We saw a sign in the desk.

' Fazbear.'

"Please sit down. " he told us. We sat down infront of him.

"So.. you are the parents of Mike the Rabbit? " he asked as he looked through some folders.

"YES." We both said in chorus.

"I have to give it straight to you." he is now talking.. I can see his face changed . He looks sad. "Your son.. is really sick... he has..

Leukemia."

Springtime Bonnie went furious. She cried hardly and I hugged her as she sobbed.

My child... has leukemia... he's too young... to die... Only a little percent of leukemia patients live.. I know, because my little sister died because of the same illness.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I went out of the office leaving Springtime with the doctor.

I stood infront of the door. I tried to think but I just couldn't. My mind always comes back to the fact that my son has leukemia.

**ring-ring**

Funtime Foxy's calling.

''yes?' what do you need?' I asked while I gathered myself.

("Hello... is this Funtime Foxy's husband? I am her sister Mangle and I just wanted to let you know that she is in the hospital.") Mangle? why haven't I heard of her before? wait.. HOSPITAL!?

"HOSPITAL? WHY?"

(she tried to kill herself. And as her husband I think that you should worry. Espedcially now that your baby is in danger..") She seems mad.

"WHAT HOSPITAL?" I asked frankly.

she then gave me the address. And for you to know, I am currently uptown and Funtime Foxy is downtown.

What should I do?


	18. Chapter 17

_**-Chapter 17-**_

Springtrap's POV

**ring-ring**

Funtime Foxy's calling.

''yes?' what do you need?' I asked while I gathered myself.

("Hello... is this Funtime's husband? I am her sister Mangle and I just wanted to let you know that she is in the hospital.") Mangle? why haven't I heard of her before? wait.. HOSPITAL!?

"HOSPITAL? WHY?"

(she tried to kill herself. And as her husband I think that you should worry. Espedcially now that your baby is in danger..") She seems mad.

"WHAT HOSPITAL?" I asked frankly.

she then gave me the address. And for you to know, I am currently uptown and selena is downtown.

I stood there. Thinking of what I should do. But after a few seconds... Springtime told me that Mike is now awake. And there, I chose them. I chose to not leave.

 **Mangle's POV**

Hello. My name is Mangle. 23 years old. Funtime Foxy is my older sister and currently I am in *** hospital. I just called her husband and let him know what has happened but the fact that it has been 2 hours.. he is still not here.

I now pity my sister. And her baby,

She tried to commit suicide by cutting her wrist with a razor. TYPICAL. I went to their house to give her my wedding invitations but I saw her bleeding on their bathroom floor.

She was crying. That was the first time I ever saw her cry.. well, I saw her cry on the television but this was different.. these tears were real.

And addictional fact, I am engaged. My fiancee is Fredbear. He's a nutritionist uptown and he has a twin doctor while I am a fashion event planner. Opposites do attract.

I am outside the hospital.. waiting for my brother in-law. DAMN HIM! Such an irresponsible husband.

I took my phone out of my Burberry purse. I checked my contacts and I called Fredbear.. I told him to take care of my sister because I am going to run an errand uptown. He texted back quickly with a capital YES. Now, I went to my car and drove off.

~~ **After 50 minutes~~**

I walk towards my sister's room carrying a basket of fruits on my left hand while my purse is on my right. There.. I see her room. Why is it open ?

I peeked a little and I saw her sitting on the hospital bed while Fredbear is talking to her. It looks like a serious conversation so I eavesdropped.

I can't hear some things they are talking about but my ears suddenly turned bionic as they spoke once more.

"It's my baby isn't it?" Fredbear asked her. My mind is full of curiosity.

She started crying... why did she cry? IS THE BABY HIS!?

"Yess..." she weeped... those words escaped her mouth. I can't believe it. MY FIANCEE CHEATED ON ME... with my SISTER... who is MARRIED.

HOW COULD SHE? SHE'S MARRIED FOR GOODNESS SAKE! and Fredbear is my FIANCEE!

I saw them hugged. WTF!?

AARRRGGHHH.

I rushed inside and I give them a smirk.

"Babe, I can expla-" I didn't let Fredbear finish.. *PAAAK* I slapped him hard. And my sister? I SLAPPED HER TOO!. "LIARS! BOTH OF YOU! " I pointed my fingers at them.

Funtime Foxy cried again.. "HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON SPRINGTRAP? and you!" I pointed at Fredbear.. " HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU WERE DRUNK OR SOME OTHER BULLSH*T BECAUSE YOU CAUSED THIS! YOU BOTH DID! F*CK YOU BOTH"

I went out and made sure to slam the door.

I'm full of sadness.. hatred..

I dialled Springtrap's number.. (I saved it on MY phone an hour ago.)

(" Hell-o?. " )

"Hello Springtrap? this is Mangle *sob* .. my sister..." I said..

(" What happened?")

"She cheated on you.. the baby is not yours.. *sob*"

after that I hanged up.

I don't want to get the details out but as soon as he knows the truth, I'm cool with it.. But deep inside, I am really hurt.

 **Springtrap's POV**

" Hell-o?. " I asked at the caller. It was an unregistered number.

("Hello Springtrap? this is Mangle *sob* .. my sister...") the caller said..

" What happened?"

("She cheated on you.. the baby is not yours.. *sob*" ) she said then she hanged up.

FUNTIME FOXY CHEATED?

THE BABY IS NOT MINE?

YES!

I am so ecstatic! I can finally be with my REAL family. Mike and Springtime.. FINALLY!

I ran towards the doctor's office where Springtime is said to be..

I opened the door.. but only a little..

There.. I saw her facing the doctor's table...

and she stood up...

But before she could leave...

Freddy gave her a kiss...

ON THE LIPS!

WTFuuuu!?


	19. Chapter 18

**_-Chapter 18-_**

 **Springtime Bonnie's POV**

Dr. Fazbear and I were just talking about some medications or treatments that my little angel Mike could go through and I can't help but shed tears everytime I realize that my angel is sick.

But after we talked, I stood up... I was about to leave when he pulled me and he kissed me on the lips.

I did not respond to his kiss. But it was like I was nailed to the ground that I can't even move my feet.

I don't know how long Freddy and I was kissing but suddenly... someone rushed in and he gave Freddy a hard punch.

I stood there aimlessly. With questions running through my mind, I don't know what to answer first.

But before I could do anything else, A manly hand pulled me out of the office. Now, I can see his face. Springtrap.

He looks very angry. I am in deep shit.

"Springtrap, It's not what you think." I said as he was still pulling me. We arrived at our hospital room, me is not here... Oh yeah.. he is in the hospital playground with my older brother and his wife. Good thing he's safe.

I let go of my hand. I sat on the bed.

Silence. That's what filled the open air of the hospital room.

"Springtrap..." I tried calling out to him. But he seems angry and confused.

"WhatTheF*ck SPRINGTIME!? We are not even married yet and you're already cheating on me? What the hell! Such a SLUT" he bolted out. I was right.. he was angry. But in my defense, I did not respond and I did not make him kiss me. I don't even like Freddy, and for all I know, I thought he was gay at first.

And wait.. he called me a SLUT!?

But I know that I've caused a lot of trouble.. Why didn't I slap him in the first place? Now.. It seems like I was cheating on Springtrap but I seriously wasn't. And wait.. he called me a SLUT!? umm.. okay.. I think I deserve that.. but no.. I AM NOT A SLUT.

Springtrap is my first love, and I am gonna make sure that he is my last.

I rushed out of the room and what a luck... Freddy was outside.. Stalker much. I stared him from head to toe. He smirked. WTF?

I gave him the hardest slap I could ever lay my hands to anybody. *****SLAPPPPP*****

It really hurts, I know because he held his cheek and it turned pink. Good Job Springtime.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU KISS ME?" I asked him and yes, I raise my voice.

"Cause I wanted to comfort you." He said point blank.

"WTF? That's how you comfort people? You're disgusting" I told him and I went back in my son's hospital room.

"Springtrap... I did not intend for that kiss to succeed. I didn't make the first move. I am sorry. You are the only person I love and will love." I hugged him from the back.

I know he is not easy to get when it comes to these kinds of things but I hope he'll make an exception.

I really do want to spend the rest of my life with him and Mike.

He held my hand that is wrapping around his well sculpted abs.. He faced me. And he knelt down.. O-kayyy... umm... I'm nervous..

"Springtime Bonnie..."

he called out my name..

"I'm sorry for calling you a slut... You are not a slut.. I know.. I was just in over I know that you didn't kiss him, I was just shocked that you would let him kiss you... Haven't I told you yet? Your lips are MINE.. I love you too and I will always love you. You and Mike are the best things that ever happened to me. Without you two, I wouldn't know how to live my life because you both, are my happiness." he stated.

I just stared at his eyes. Full of sincerity.

"Will you spend the rest of your life right beside me? Will you marry me?" He got a small crystal box from his pocket. Fancy.

But Oh my.. what just happened!?

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you marry me?"

COME ON SPRINGTIME! ANSWER HIS FREAKING QUESTION!

"YES!" I shouted from the top of my lungs.

He cariied me and spun me around.. I've always thought that this never happen in true life but it really does. I've finally found my prince charming.

"I love you.." I told him..

I gave him a deep passionate kiss..

"I love you too."

 _ **CHAPTER 19 PREVIEW.**_

 _ **"He's dying. HURRY NURSE GET HIM IN THE E.R!" the doctor shouted and the nurse hurriedly run.**_

 _ **After almost 6 hours.**_ _"_

 _ **We are sorry ma'am... our deep condolences."**_ _**I broke down crying..**_


	20. Chapter 19

**-Chapter 19-**

 **?'s POV**

I've always hated hospitals.

"He's dying. HURRY NURSE GET HIM IN THE O.R!" the doctor shouted and the nurse hurriedly run.

After almost 6 hours.

6 long hours of pacing back and forth...

6 hours of guilt eating me alive..

He's in that room because of me...

His life is in line with death because of me...

The doctor finally came out.. I don't like the vibe he's giving. He looks sad.

"We are sorry ma'am... our deep condolences." I broke down crying when I heard it..

My husband... Gone...

What will happen to me now? To our son? How could I tell my family and his family about this? I don't think I can...

"Lolbit! What happened!? What happened to Plushtrap?" she asked me.. I am still crying and I am trying to gather every little bit of my strength left... Yes... My name is Lolbit... Liz Minos-The Rabbit and my husband is Plushtrap the Rabbit.

"Springtime... He's gone.. Your brother is dead..*cry*" Then I cried once again.. Hard.. full of is my sister-in-law. It must be harder on her, she lost her sister not long ago and now, she lost another sibling, and It is all my fault.

"That can't be.. No... Noooooooo..." She cried too...

She came alone at this hospital so I tried to comfort her while comforting my self too..

 **Springtime Bonnie's POV**

He's gone..

First, my sister was taken from me... Now, my brother. I can't believe it. Why has this happened to us? WHY!?

Lolbit and I are sitting here.. in the doctor's office..

Then my phone rang, I answered it immediately.

"Hello?" I asked.

("HONEY! THEY HAVE FOUND A BONE-MARROW THAT MATCHES MIKE'S! HE CAN GO THROUGH SURGERY AND GET BETTER.") What a good news that was just given to me by my fiancee.

I am happy that there is finally a match, but you can't blame me for not jumping for joy because... I just lost a loved one..

"Good... Springtrap...Plushtrap's gone..." I was trying to keep my tears in...

I went out of the doctor's office..

("WHAT!? WHEN? HOW?") He asked.. he sounds shocked and I can also hear sadness in his voice.

"Just today..I don't know how yet.. Just, take care of Mike first.. I'll be back soon."

("Okay.. Love you.. You take care now okay? I'm sure he's in a better place. Rest his soul")

"Love you too.." Then I turned my phone off.

I ran to the parking garage...

My brother's gone..

My son has found a match...

Bad news and Good news all at once..


	21. Chapter 20

_**-Chapter 20-**_

 _ **Springtime Bonnie's POV**_

 _Finally! They have found a bone marrow donor for my son. I'm so happy, despite just finding out that my brother has died, I'm faking a happy mask. For the sake of my son._

 _"Mommy... Why are you crying?"_

 _I'm crying? I didn't notice the tears running through my cheeks as I sat next to my son's hospital bed. I didn't even notice him sit down, I guess my mind is just pre-occupied._

 _"Baby... Your Uncle Plushtrap passed away the other day... He won't come back.." I told him frankly. What's the use of lying to him right? He's not easy to fool! In fact, he's really smart and lying to him will get him mad. He doesn't want to be treated like a baby anymore.. as he said before, he has grown up._

 _But still, he's my baby... I will never let anything happen to him._

 _"He's dead? I know mommy.. He was in my dream last night and he told me that I should always be a good boy so I won't put wrinkles in your head. He told me to always take care of you.. Then, A guy in a white robe gave him wings.. then he turned into an angel and he flew away.. I waved goodbye.. Then I woke up."_

 _Wow..._

 _Just wow..._

 _"Mommy... Daddy texted me.. he told me to tell you to go at the ** park.." he interrupted my train of thoughts.._

 _"Since when did you have a cellphone? And... YOU CAN READ?" I asked him in shock.. He's only turning 6 and he can read? I must have a genius son!_

 _"Daddy gave it yesterday... and he taught me how to read 3 weeks ago.. Now.. Go to daddy!" he then made hand signals to go out the room.._

 _I called Toy Chica to go to Mike's room and take care of him and she accepted._

 _After a while, I walked and walked and walked.._

 _Then a doctor called me.._

 _"Ms. Springtime Bonnie the Rabbit?" he asked as he hold a clipboard._

 _"Yes Doc. What's the matter? I asked him as I go to his office. And For your information, he is a new doctor... Not Fazbear.. In fact, I don't actually know his name. The only thing I know is that Freddy was fired for stealing medicinal supplies from the hospital._

 _"It's about your son's operation. We've set the date." He enlightened me more as I made a facial expression that questioned him. " It's the day after tomorrow."_

 _"Ohhh...But doctor... who's the donor? I asked._

 _He stopped and scan his clipboard again.._

 _"Mr. Plushtrap the Rabbit.." the doctor answered my question instantly..._

 _But wait... PLUSHTRAP THE RABBIT!? Like my brother PLUSHTRAP!? He's the donor? How did this happen? Do es Springtrap know? Does Lolbit know? WHAT IS GOING ON?_

 _"HE'S MY BROTHER! AND HE'S DEAD! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" I asked furiously.. I don't know what's going on.._

 _" It happened the day before he died.. He donated a part of his bone marrow and luckily, it matched. But then, a terrible thing happened. We just found out that he was shot at a shoot-out in the bank.. Our deep condolences ma'am. Don't worry, the donor's bone marrow is safe and preserved." he explained._

 _So that's how he died.._

 _He's still managed to help my son out.. I will be forever thankful to my brother._

 _I went out of the office.. still clueless about the shoot-out at a bank where my brother was shot.._

 _But then I felt something in my throat.._

* * *

 ** _Ending Dialogue with Funtime Chica and Marilyn Schmidt_**

 **Funtime Chica: Or... U just pregnant**

 **Marilyn Schmidt:** **WTF I HAD MY FIRST PHONE WHEN I WAS 6 AND YOU KNOW WHAT PHONE ITS LIKE A NOKIA PHONE!**


	22. Chapter 21

**-Chapter 21-**

I was walking down the hospital hall.. It seems like there's not much patient today because the hall was empty. Yes, I do feel a little scared. I've always feared hospitals.

Staring at my watch, It was about 8 pm. How long was I walking? And damn it! I forgot that I needed to see Springtrap. Oh no.. I think I'm in trouble. I hope he's not planning a surprise or anything or else I would really disappoint him.

Still walking down the hall.. HOW LONG IS THIS HALL?

I haven't answered my question yet but then suddenly.. someone grabbed me.. from behind.. I can sense a manly touch because the hands are big.. although I can't see his face, I know his a man..

He dragged me to the hospital park.. and what is this?

Is there a party about to start?

Is there a family picnic going to happen?

Is this is a prank?

I turned to the man.. and my question was answered. None of the above.

This beautiful set-up... is for me..

Springtrap held a boquet of tulips... Classy..

He smirked and then he came closer and handed me the boquet. After a few more seconds, he held my hand and he led me to the table right and center near the fountain. Okay.. this is really weird. Every place I go to, there is always a fountain!

I stared up him.. I can't believe that he is all dressed up, completely classy and manly looking with his white tuxedo on.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked him,

"I just want you to know how you made me feel the moment that I saw you.." he answere back and then he snapped his fingers. Then suddenly, two men in waiter outfits came in with a tray of delicacies. I guess this is the appetizer.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.. the moment that he saw me?

"I mean... the moment that you made me fell in love with you...Yes it's true that for 2 years, I treated you as a slave.. but hence that... I still had feelings for you.. I still do.." he answered with a smile.

That was so sweet.. my eyes almost teared up but good thing that I manage to keep it inside.

He points to the food and I got that sign that it is time to eat..

I wasn't full yet when once again, Springtrap snapped his fingers and the two waiters took the food away..

"I'm not done yet.." I pouted to Springtrap..

"Don't worry hun.. the main course is next." He then grinned.

But then he came closer.. as if he was about to say something... I too came closer.. then I placed my ear near his mouth.. I can hear him breathing.

"Dessert will be later.. I'll bet you'll like it serve hot.." he then pulled away..

I smirked.. he smiled..

Ohhlala... I can't wait for the dessert.. this better be good.

I was enjoying the steak that the waiters just brought when suddenly I heard a song being played from a piano..

The song being played is my favorite song and wow... Oh my... The pianist is my favorite pianist in the world! Jody Emelee .. I can't believe it... my placed lit up and I heard Springtrap chuckled..

"Oh... you... you are the best.." I went to him then I gave him a peck on the cheeks..

He pouted then he pointed at his lips...

ohhh..

I used my finger to touch his lips.. I was about to kiss him... but then.. I stopped.

"Uh-uh... save your horniness for the dessert.." after that.. I ran to Jody who was playing behind the fountain.. how was it that a big classical piano was there all along and I wasn't able to see it?

I stared at the keys being played..

Amazing...

"I love you..." Springtrap said those words as he was walking towards me... then he hugged me..

"I love you and I will never let you.. and Dalton go anywhere without me.. You're mine.. Forever." he added those soothing and loving words.

"I love you too.." then I finally gave hima deep... passionate kiss.

We were still kissing when suddenly...

**KROGSH** (Imagine that it sounded like a thunder clap)

The rain poured..

Oh no...

We had to run back inside the hospital..

"You're wet Springtime.. Let's go to the room and change.." I just nodded because I know that what he said wasn't a request but a command.

We went inside Mike's room quietly... good thing he's asleep and I can see that Toy Chica has fallen asleep too.. in the couch.

Springtrap and I headed to the bathroom.. It's quite big so we agreed to just share it. What's wrong with that? we've already seen everything there is to be seen..

I changed quickly.. I put on a baggy shirt and sweat pants, I look like a house mom.. while Springtrap.. well, springtrap is springtrap. He always looks classy whatever he wears. But if you've seen what he's got under that fabric on him, you would wish that he never wears anything at all.

I went outside and I saw that Toy Chica is awake.. I went to the table near the sink and I got an apple.

"How's Mike?" I asked Toy Chica.. I'm a little worried..

"He's okay...Don't worry... But wait... Are you okay? You look pale." she asked.

Pale? me? When did I ever look pale?

she came near me.. and she touched my forehead..

"You're not sick that's for sure.. Have you eaten yet? Maybe it's fatigue." she asked.. oh.. such a caring bestfriend.

" I have.. " short answer I know but I'm tired and I want to rest..

"I'll sleep now.. Thanks for being here." I told Toy Chica as I laid down the extra bed.

"No problem sweety... you take care of yourself and your family.. I wish you all the best." then she kissed my forehead and she left.

 _MORNING._

I felt a heavy mascular arm around my waist as I slept.

I turned around to see who it is..

then he suddenly kiss me..

we kissed romanticly.. but then.. I felt a sucky feeling in my stomach whick caused me to run to the bathroom.. and as I reached the bathroom.. I vomitted.

"You okay hun? Did you vomit because of me? I brushed my teeth you know.." Springtrap said.

This has been happening a lot lately..

What's happening to me?

* * *

 **HEY GUYS and GALS** ! **Thanks for reading ~~**

 **Answer this question and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you if you get it right?**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **What do you think is happening to Springtime Bonnie?**

 **LOVE YOU ALL..**

 **xoxox SMILE.**


	23. Chapter 22

_**-Chapter 22-**_

What's wrong with me? Am I sick?

I've been feeling dizzy this past few days.. and I've been vomitting too.. Could it be? Am I... pregnant?

I'm here to Toy Chica's. Springtrap is currently with Mike, prepping him up for the surgery later on this day, while I on the other hand, is at my bestfriend's house trying to relax myself.

I can't shake the feeling of worriness that something wrong might happen to Mike during the operation. So I came to sylvia and told her to come with me to the mall and buy a gift for my little boy. I would want to see him smile as he gets a new toy for being such a brave boy.

"Girl you look paler than usual.. have you been eating well? Is it fatigue? Here, have some banana." she said then she handed me a banana that was kept inside the fridge.

"No... It's just that.. I think I'm pregnant.." I told her frankly. I will tell her soon anyways so might as well tell her now.

"REALLY!? Ohmmmyyy~~ If it's a girl, you better name her after me! OR ELSE." she exclaimed.

"I said I THINK I'm pregnant.. I'm not sure.." I sat in her bed.

"You're not sure? COME ON THEN! LET'S MAKE SURE!" she dragged me to my car. But she got my keys from my purse and she sat on the driver's seat.

"Come on now.. let's go to an OBGYNE." She said.. I just sighed then eventually, I went inside my car.

 ******AT THE OBYGNE** ****

"Congratulations Mrs! You're 6 weeks pregnant!" Dr. Ballora said while scanning my tummy with an Ultrasound gel.

And there I saw it... in the ultrasound.. a baby with a beating heart..

I teared up..

"Wahhhhh! Springtimmmmmeeeee! You're pregnant! I'm so happy for you! I bet Springtrap would be ecstatic.." Toy Chica hugged me..

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy too. VERY HAPPY in fact.

My tears were just tears of joy.

I'm having another angel.. with the same guy..

I must be one of the luckiest woman on earth.

"Springtime! You know what this means right?" sylvia asked me.

"No.. what does it mean?" I asked in curiosity.

"NAME IT AFTER ME! Yayyyy!" She said while squeking. I feel so blessed to have this kind of friend, but I also feel sad for her.. she's not in a stable relationship, she does have a boyfriend right now but.. they are having a lot of quarrels. I know that she is a strong girl.

I smiled at her and I said, "I will.. If it's a girl, I'll name her after you.." then I hugged her.

I stood up then I went to the doctor's office to finalize things up like medications and check-ups.

Then we finally went to the hospital where Mike is confined.

I went to Mike's room and I saw a made up bed with no child in it. I checked the room number to make sure that I wasn't mistaken. I'm in the right room but where are they?

"SPRINGTIME!" A voice from afar shouted..

It's Toy Chica.

"What is it?" I asked her but she couldn't answer immediately for she was trying to catch her breath.

"Mike is in the operating room and Springtrap is looking for you..there.." she pointed at my back and there I saw Springtrap .

I ran towards him and hugged him...

I whispered in his ears.. "I'm pregnant."

His face lit up like a light bulb. He was smiling widely.. " You are!? YES! I'm gonna be a dad again! I LOVE YOU SPRINGTIME!" then he kissed me.

I chuckled..

"Is Mike alright?" I asked.

" Yes, he's in the operating room right now."

I sighed in relief.

I hope that everything will go smoothly with my son's operation.

Springtrap and I together with Toy Chica, went to the hospital chapel to pray.

There we saw a little girl...

crying...

I guess she's lost..

 **A/N** :

 **Yayyyyy! I'm sooo happy! HELLO THERE!**

 **8 chapters more chapters to go~~~~~**

 **xoxoxo SMILE**


	24. Chapter 23

_**-Chapter 23-**_

 **Springtime Bonnie's POV**

"My mom left me.. she went to heaven. " the little girl told me while she was trying to wipe away all her tears away, unfortunately, she kept on crying.

"Don't worry.. You'll be alright and I know that your mom is with God right now and she would be happy if you stop crying. What's your name?" Springtrap said those things to the little girl. I wasn't wrong. I know that he is the perfect dad and the perfect husband.

"Thank you Mister.. My name is Ballora.." then she smiled a little bit. Ballora , what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"That's a wonderful name.. now, let's go find your dad?" Springtrap offered.. the little girl agreed.

"I'll just stay here, you go take her to her dad." I told him then I gave him a kiss. He just nodded.

I stayed in the chapel to pray for Mike's operation to go well.

 _- **after 3 hours** -_

"Are you the parents of Mike the Rabbit?" the doctor who just came out of the operating room asked.

"Yes.. we are.. How is he?" I asked the doctor. I am nervous and I figured that Springtrap knows that I'm nervous for he just held my hand and he intertwined our fingers.

Please God.. Please tell me that my little boy is alright..

"He's a brave little boy. The operation was sucessful. Congratulations." then the doctor talked to a nurse in the counter.

Mike's fine.. he's alright! I knew it! I know that my son is brave and he can get through this. I've never been more proud.

 _- **At Mike's Hospital room/ The next** **day** -_

I'm still not used to this vomitting, even though I should be because I was pregnant before, but no.. I didn't experienced this much nausea and vomitting when I was pregnant with Mike.

"Mommy.. Daddy said you have a good news for me! What is it!?" Ohh I almost forgot to mention.. Mike's awake.. He said that he feels good now.. He's head doesn't hurt anymore. That was good to know.

"You will be really happy once mommy tells you her good news!" Springtrap told Mike while he was switching the channels on the TV. But once I came close to Mike, Springtrap turned the television off.

"REALLY!? Mommmyyy! What is it mommy!? Tell me!" Mike squeked then he gave me the biggest smile he could ever make..

"Okay... I'll tell you.." Then I came close to his ear.. I cupped his ear then I whispered to it.. "Mommy's pregnant.. You'll be a big brother soon."

He faced me.. then his faced lit up like a chandelier..

"REALLY? Yayyyyy! We need to celebrate! I promise mommy and daddy, I will be the best brother in the whole wide world!" he gave me a hug.

And we sure did celebrate, Springtrap called his parents and relatives that the wedding will be moved next week.. cause we can't wait anymore! And we want our honeymoon to be done way before my belly gets bigger.

I still have my parents so I called them up. They're in Hawaii right now but they promised to come to my wedding.

And Jay Jay, my sister-in-law with my nephew will be coming too.

We ate dinner at the hospital and we heard another good news.. Mike could be discharged the day after tomorrow. That made him really happy.. he said that he wants to be the ring bearer at our wedding so I let him be.

 **^^^^^ FAST FORWARD ^^^^^**

Time check : 9:04 a.m

Tomorrow's my wedding day and today, I get this to myself.

We will have a dinner rehearsal later on this night. My parents arrived from Hawaii yesterday and Jay Jay is staying over at my place together with my nephew.

Toy Chica took me to my doctor's check-up yesterday and the doctor told me that I can know the baby's gender in 2 months time.. I am so happy. I think I'm living the perfect life, although I wish that my late brother and sister would be with me to see this. I bet they would be really happy for me too. I just know they would be.

"Ready for our Spa day?" asked by Jay Jay.

"I am but I'm still waiting on the babysitter for our sons.. and wait, where's Toy Chica? Didn't she said she's coming?" I asked.

"Yeah... she did.. ohh.. THERE SHE IS!" She pointed outside the window.

And there I saw Toy Chica getting off a Bugatti and I even saw her kissed the driver... ON THE LIPS! Ohhh... Is my bestfriend in a relationship now? That would be amazing! I want her to be happy. She deserves that much for being an amazing friend.

The door opened and Toy Chica came in.

"So... How's the kiss?" Jay Jay asked..

"Amazing... He has such soft lips." Toy Chica answered then she held her lips. I think she's reminiscing what just happened.

"I'm happy for you.. I truly am." I said.

After a few more minutes of waiting...

the babysitter Jay Jay hired arrived.

The door opened once more and Oh my gosh.

It's...

It's...

Why is she here?

Since when did she become a babysitter?

 ** _(A/N)_**

 _ **7nchapters to gooooo~~**_

 ** _vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

 _ **Who do you think SHE is?**_

 _ **THANK YOU!**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

 ** _xoxox_**

 ** _SMILE_**


	25. Chapter 24

**-Chapter** 24-

Why is she here?

Since when did she became a baby sitter?

Isn't she a famous movie star?

So many questions are unanswered in my head.

"You're the babysitter?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered shortly... "May I enter?" she asked.. I just nodded and she eventually went in and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Simple Question Funtime Foxy... Why are you here?" I asked her frankly. Bonnie went in the kitchen to get some snack for Funtime Foxy.. Toy Chica on the other hand called the kids upstairs. My nephew is about 13 years old and my son is 6 years old..

"My next film is entitled 'Impregnated by my Enemy', " before she could finish, I cut her off, "I know we are in good terms right now but why would I care about your new movie?" I asked.

"Let me finish." she said . I sighed.

"It's just.. the director said that I'm no good when it comes to kids. I'm pregnant now but I have no experience with kids.. I need help. " I raised a brow... but then.. I realized that I should help her. Spending the afternoon with the kids would really help her. But, to make sure they will be safe... I activated the security cameras.

"Okay. Just.. take care of them.. Please. " I said.

"I will. Thank you. And don't worry, I have a real hired babysitter outside on my van just in case something goes wrong.. you go enjoy. " She told me. And there... My son and nephew went to the living room together with Toy Chica and Bonnie came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of goodies.

Bonnie, Toy Chica and I finally left.

 **Springtrap's POV**

"Everything is set sir! But by the way, where's your soon-to-be wife?" BB asked me. He's the wedding planner for your information.

"Relaxing. I told her to relax for the day." I answered as I picked up the wedding invitation that we've sent out days ago.

 _You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Springtime Bonnie the Rabbit and Springtrap the Rabbit on Wednesday afternoon, (insert date here) at 3 o' clock. Thirty- four East Relovei Avenue followed by reception._

I can't wait to promise my love to her infront of everyone we know.

And yes.. we chose to write our own vows.. I haven't finished mine yet but I know that my heart will just pour everything out once I see her walk down that aisle.

I am so happy that everything is turning out amazingly.

I know that nothing.. even death.. can keep us apart.

I will not loose her anymore. She will be mine.. forever.

We will live happily together with our 6 children.. even though she's pregnant with baby number 2, I want 6 kids. She wants 6 kids too so it's a perfect match!

I love her..

I will always love her.

No matter what.

 _ **6 more chapters to go!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 25** \- **Springtime Bonnie & Springtrap Wedding**_

 _ **CHAPTER 26** \- **The Honeymoon**_

 _ **CHAPTER 27** \- **Our Family Vacation**_

 _ **CHAPTER 28** \- **The Accident**_

 _ **CHAPTER 29** \- **Please,** **Don't Die on me**_

 _ **CHAPTER 30** \- **I will always Love you.**_

 ** _EPILOGUE_**

 ** _xoxox_**

 ** _SMILE_**


	26. Springtrap & Springtime Bonnie's Wedding

**Ch 25** \- **_Springtrap_ & Springtime _Bonnie_ _Wedding._**

 ** _Narrator_**

They both have been preparing for this day.

Springtime slept extra early last night so her face will look glowing and radiant.

Springtrap slept late trying to write his own vows.

Today is there wedding day.

Their relatives are waiting on their seats and Springtrap is at the Altar. Looking handsome as ever.

Springtime Bonnie's family is present at the wedding but she still wishes that somehow, they were complete.

Springtrap's parents came too.

The music started playing which is a sign that the bride will walk down the aisle.

First was the ring bearer namely, Mike. Their son.

Two flower girls.. Springtime Bonnie's cousin, Toy Bonnie and Springtrap's cousin, Rachel.

Then the bridesmaids... Toy Chica, the ever beautiful bestfriend of Springtime. Bonnie, Springtime Bonnie's sister-in-law and Jay Jay, Springtrap's cousin.

Then the parents of the groom.

...

It's the bride's turn..

The bride in the middle, Her parents to their both side, they started walking down the aisle.

Midway from the altar, Springtime Bonnie looked at Springtrap... she can't fight the tears of happiness.

They've finally reached the altar and Springtime Bonnie's dad hand her over to Springtrap...

"Take care of my daughter." Springtime Bonnie's Dad frankly said.

"Yes Sir." Springtrap's said.

They went in the middle of the altar.

 _"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join Springtime Bonnie and Springtrap in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying to us the mystical union which is between Christ and His Church. Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence at the first miracle which He wrought in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men, and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God."_ the priest said.

After much time of waiting, it was time for the exchanging of rings.

"What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?" asked by the priest to the groom.

"A ring" says Springtrap.

"Do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Springtrap's vows?" says the priest to the bride.

"I do." says Springtime Bonnie.

Springtime Bonnie faced Springtrap. They were staring into each others eyes. Sparks in their eyes where undeniable. You will know from afar that they love each other.

It was time for their vows. They chose to write their own vows.

Springtrap was smiling.

"I, Springtrap the Rabbit, choose you Springtime Bonnie the Rabbit to be my wife, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life." he was saying that as he slipped the ring through Springtime Bonnie's finger.

"What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?" asked by the priest to the Bride.

"A ring" says Springtime Bonnie.

"Do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Springtrap's vows?" says the priest to the groom.

"I do." says Springtrap

It's Springtime Bonnie's turn.

She took the ring from the ring bearer and slowly placed it into Springtrap's finger while saying her vows.

"I, Springtime Bonnie the Rabbit , take you, Springtrap the Rabbit, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the Man, you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

 _"And may this ring given, be the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites your two hearts in love that has no end."_ \- The priest

 _"Forasmuch as Springtrap and Springtime Bonnie have consented in holy wedlock, and have thereto confirmed the same by giving and receiving each one a ring; by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Church of Jesus Christ, I now declare you husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, and the laws of the State of *****, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen."_

 _"And now it is my happy privilege to congratulate and introduce to you Mr. & Mrs. Rabbit... You may now kiss the bride"_

They were both happy that they are now married.

Springtrap held Springtime Bonnie from her waist then he gave her a passionate kiss, she responded quickly.

 **xoxoxo**

 **SMILE**


	27. The Honeymoon

**Ch 26: The Honeymoon**

Springtime Bonnie inhaled the fresh air, "Wow…" she said breathlessly. She stood on the balcony of their hotel room, watching the few people on the private beach go about their day in the sun. She closed her eyes and smile warmly to herself; her life was officially perfect.

Yesterday at this same time she was in *** , frantically rushing caterers and florist to prepare for her wedding that evening. She had married Springtrap the Rabbit at 5 o' clock, and before she knew it they were in a luxurious hotel room overlooking a beautiful beach. What followed their arrival was the most amazing night Springtime Bonnie had ever known.

Needless to say, the typically high-strung young woman was _unwound_.

She heard the glass door open behind her, and looked back just because she knew it was him. Springtrap had just awoken and approached her with a charming grin, "Good morning," he said, playfully wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

She smiled and placed a hand over his. She was uncharacteristically silent. Springtrap loosened his hold a bit, and looked at her with mock disbelief, "Whoa, have I actually gotten Springtime Bonnie to relax?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I'm always relaxed," she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "And I believe it's Mrs. Rabbit now," she teased.

Springtrap put his forehead against hers, "That has to be the greatest name ever," he said, before gently kissing his wife.

* * *

"You know, we could just stay in the hotel room. I'm sure we can think of something to do," Springtrap said suggestively while waiting for Springtime Bonnie outside the bathroom. They had decided to go to visit the beach and take the day from there, but of course, Candace had taken her sweet time changing into her bathing suit.

He heard her sarcastic laugh from the other side of the door, "That can wait until later. You're going to love this," She hoped, anyway.

Springtrap shrugged, leaning against the wall in front of the door. Finally he heard the knob twist, and the door opened to reveal Springtime Bonnie. She was fixing her hair into a ponytail, and she had a bit of untouched sunscreen on her nose, but still Springtrap's heart thumped. She wore a red bikini along with a short, sheer white skirt that hugged her hips. He couldn't look away.

"Ok, tell me the truth, is it too much?" she said, finally managing to put her hair up, "Toy Chica got it for me for my bridal shower," she said while twirling.

Her husband shook his head quickly as if trying to clear it, and smiled at her, "Perfect," he said simply. She smiled in satisfaction and, grabbing her beach bag, she brushed passed him to the door.

Springtrap smirked as he watched her start to open the hotel room door, "The bathing suit isn't bad either."

Springtime Bonnie froze and blushed. She was 15 all over again.


	28. Our Family Vacation

**_Chapter 27_** \- **_Our Family_** ** _Vacation_**

 _ **MIKE'S POV**_

Mommy and Daddy has been gone for almost a week now and I am currently staying at my grandparents.

I am playing with my racecar's when the doorbell rang and one of the butlers here opened it.

"Mike?"

I know that voice.. that's my mommy's voice! THEY'RE BACK!

"MOMMYYYY!" I ran towards the door and there.. I saw mommy and daddy..

I missed them so much..

"Mommy, Daddy, I missed you!" then I smiled.

"We've missed you too Mike." that was daddy.. he then carried me then my mom gave me a sweet kiss on the cheeks.

"Mike, we'll go now.. we need to pack!" mommy said.. then she went to the kitched where my grandparents are.

"Daddy, why do we need to pack?" I asked daddy.

"We're going on a vacation!"

 **SPRINGTIME BONNIE'S POV**

Yes. We are going on a vacation. In Singapore. The day after tomorrow is Mike's 6th birthday, so Springtrap and I decided to have a vacation in SIngapore.

We are currently packing up our things, we will be ther for 2 weeks so yeah, we are bringing a lot of stuffs.

Mike is asleep. He looks so angelic, I know that he will be a great older brother to his future sister/brother. He is caring and I bet that with his good looks, he will break a lot of hearts in the future.

 **-OFF TO SINGAPORE-**

We're here in the airplane.. It's a long trip.. First, Mike was so excited to be riding a plane again but after 3 hours, he got bored and he kept asking if we were close.. and everytime he asked.. I answer "Soon.." He's currently eating cheetos and Springtrap, well, he's asleep.

The pilot has said somethings about the plane landing and just like that, we're here!

We already hired a taxi driver and he drove us to our hotel.

We checked in and we unpacked our things. Mike and Springtrap went out to go swimming in the hotel swimming pool and I chose to stay cause I'm not really feeling well.

 **SPRINGTRAP'S POV**

Tomorrow's my son's birthday.

I just hope that Springtime will feel better.

After swimming for almost 3 hours, we went to the souvenir shop.

"Daddy! let's buy this for mommy!" Mike said whilst holding a plushie that looks like an angel. I just nodded and I payed for the toy.

We went back up to our room, and I saw Springtime Bonnie... cooking.

"I was bored so I decided to cook. EAT UP" she said.

Mike and I looked at each other.. then we smiled. We went to the dining table and we saw the food. Beefsteak, Spaghetti and Strawberry Shortcakes.

"Yummmmyyy~~~" Mike exclaimed as he took a bit of the shortcakes..

"It really is delicious hun... " I said. I wasn't lying. It really did taste good. I went to her and I gave her a kiss. It seems like she was tired from all the cooking, she yawned.

"Go to sleep.. relax..." I said..

She kissed me and I responded.. but we were interrupted..

"Mommy.. daddy and I bought you this." Mike said then he handed the plushie to Springtime...

"Thank youuu~" Springtime Bonnie said then gave Mike a kiss on the cheeks. She then went to sleep. Mike and I kept our best to stay quiet.

\- **THE NEXT DAY** -

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKE!" - Me and Springtrap.

Mike fell asleep quickly last night after he was playing with his xbox.

He's still half asleep...

But.. he quickly stood up once he saw our gift to him.. A PSP. I know he's a little young for this kind of toy but he was jealous that my nephew, Bonnie's son, has a PSP... and from then on, everytime we went to the mall, he've asked for this gadget.

"WAHHHHH! MOMMY! DADDY! THANK YOUUUU!" ^_^ he said as he grinned happily, and he quickly got the toy away from Springtrap's hand.

We just chuckled ... after that, we ate breakfast.

 **(FASTFORWARD)**

We enjoyed our stay here in Singapore but we have to be back because Springtrap's being called in his dad's company...

We are now in the airplane flying back to U.S. "Byee Singapore.." I heard Mike said while looking at the airplane window.

That was the best 2 weeks of our lives.

 _ **CHAPTER 28** \- **THE ACCIDENT (preview)**_

 _ **"I thought we're friends.."**_

 _ **"we were." she said. I'm getting scared.**_

 _ **And just like that, I fell from a flight of stairs..**_

 _ **Oh nooo..**_

 _ **My baby...**_

 _ **xoxo SMILE**_


	29. The Accident

**_Chapter 28_** \- _**The Accident?**_

 **Springtime Bonnie's POV**

*chup* :*

"Hmmm.."

What's happening?

I opened my eyes..

I chuckled.

I was still in bed with Springtrap and he's kissing me.. Non-Stop. I kissed him back. I wouldn't mind doing this every morning.. to my HUSBAND. Yes. Finally! We are now married. It feels so ... right! I know that I was born to be with him. He's my soulmate.

We were still kissing when someone rushed into the door... "MOMMY! DADDY! Oh-Eeww.."

It's just Mike. I chuckled then I stood up and gave my little angel a morning kiss then I went straight to the bathroom to shower.

I took a 15 minute shower.

Then I got dressed in a loose t-shirt and loose pants.

When I went out of the room, Mike and Springtrap were gone. Hmmm.. What could they be up to now?

"Mommy~ We made breakfast! Come down now..." Mike said.

Ohh. So they made breakfast. Cute. I came down and I went to the kitchen. I laughed at my sight. "hahaha"; Springtrap pouted.

"Why are you laughing?" Springtrap asked.

"Cause your wearing a pink apron and by the looks of it, Pink is so not your color!" I said.

" . EAT UP" he said.

I looked at the dining table. OMO! YUMMYYYY! There's eggs, hotdog, ham and fried rice! These are my favorite breakfast food!

Springtrap sat in the center and I sat in his right while Mike was sitting on the left.

While we were eating, I asked Springtrap something. "Hey babe, don't you have to go to your company today? (And yes, their family company has been passed to him now)."

"Nahh.. We are going out on a Family dinner tonight. I have to plan that out." he answered.

"Family dinner? With our parents?" I asked.

"No. Just the three of us.. wait, change that. 4 of us including our little angel in your tummy. He then rubbed my belly.

 **(FASTFORWARD** \- **DINNER)**

Springtrap is wearing a grey tuxedo while Mike on the other hand is wearing a black tux. I'm wearing a gold knee length dress that emphasizes my boobs more than my belly.

We drove off to the restaurant.

After 10 minutes. We've arrived in an Italian restaurant.

A very fancy restaurant I may say. We arrived at a Grand golden door. And we went down this grand stairs.

"Any reservations sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, Mr. Springtrap for 3 please." He said. I just smiled.

We sat down on a very exquisite table and we ordered up.

Springtrap's having a Spaghetti ala puttanesca with red wine on the side.

I'm having a Orechiette with tomato sauce and water

and

Mike's having a Spaghetti ala carbonara with mango juice.

and we also ordered Tiramisu for dessert.

"Springtime?" some familiar voice said from my back.

"TOY CHICA? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm on a date! " She exclaimed. She looks so happy.

"With whom? don't tell me.. the guy you were kissing before in front of me and Bonnie?" I asked once more.

She just nodded with a grin.

I'm happy that my best friend is happy.

She waved goodbye.. I think she needs to go back to her date.

I just smiled.

After 15 minutes, the food has arrived.

And after eating, I excused myself to go to the comfort room. I stood up then I asked the nearest waitress to where the comfort room is. She told me that I need to go up the stairs then go left.

I went up the stairs then I went left as the waitress said. I saw the restroom and then I entered it.

After about 7-8 minutes, I went out.

I was walking when I saw someone familiar.

"Foxy! Good to see you here! I haven't seen you in like… I don't know… A long time now..What have you been up to?"

"You know… this and that. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Family dinner. You?"

"Same. Family Dinner. They're having a discussion about the supposed divorce of Springtrap and Funtime Foxy. My parents are going insane. They told Funtime Foxy that because of that, she needs to move out and when they found out that she was impregnated by our sister's FIANCE, they went more insane." He said and then he flashed a smile.

"Foxy! Hey Foxy!" some girl said.

"got to go! My date's here" he said.

I just nodded and smiled.

Good to know that he's dating again.

I was still walking down the hall towards the stairs when someone called my name.

"Springtime."

I looked around to only see Funtime Foxy.

"I've heard that your parents are mad. You alright?"I asked her.

"Because of you and your stupid happiness, my parents threw me aside like a piece of trash!" she added.

"I wasn't the one who told you to go get yourself pregnant, and for what I can remember, you were the one who gave me the divorce papers. So how is it that it's my fault?" I strongly said.

"It's your fault because if you haven't come back, Springtrap would have never see you again... Then we would have never fight and I wouldn't have gone to my sister's fiancé and sleep with him! IT'S YOUR FAULT." She said.

That was a pointless talk! It's clearly not my fault. She's just mad and the hormones are getting to her that's why she's blaming me for everything.

"I thought we are friends."

"We were." She was coming close. I can feel that my feet are at the edge of the stairs, one more step and I will fall.

But everything happened so fast…..

She pushed me…

I fell from a flight of stairs… No. I did not fell. I was pushed.

Oh no…

My baby…

Baby.. hold on.. tight..

 **xxooxo**

 **SMILE.**


	30. Please, Don't die on me

**Chapter 29** \- **Please,** **Don't Die on me.**

 **(Continuation from Chapter 28)**

I fell from a flight of stairs… No. I did not fell. I was pushed.

Oh no…

My baby…

Baby.. hold on.. tight..

As I lay there at the end of the stairs, I can see blood in my legs. I fell numb and sore.

"Baby.. hold on.. Don't die on me.. hold on.. mommy will be strong so you better be strong too. We will make it- through this. Hold on." I held my tummy and I talked to my child.

The I heard a loud voice. I know this voice from anywhere.

"Oh my god Springtime! Are you okay!? CALL AN AMBULANCE! CALL 911! NOW!" Toy Chica came to my assistance, then after a few more seconds, Martin came.

I can hear the siren of the ambulance. I can also here Springtrap say somethings but before I knew it, I black out.

 **Springtrap's POV**

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! CALL 911! NOW!" I can hear Toy Chica shouting. I followed her voice to only see my wife laying on the floor with blood coming out of her.

I ran to her.

The ambulance are near..

"Stay strong honey.. How did this happen?" I asked her.. but she black out.

 **(AT THE HOSPITAL)**

I'm standing outside her hospital room waiting for her doctor. She's sound asleep now. I hope that everything will be fine.

"Are you the husband of Mrs. Rabbit?" A guy in his 40's asked.

"Yes. I'm Springtrap the Rabbit. Is my wife alright? How about the baby?"

"Ohh ok. I have good news. Your wife is fine.. just a little head concussion from the fall, and with the baby, you've got yourselves a strong baby, the baby is in good condition. Nothing to worry about."

And just like that, I sighed in relief.

Our baby is fine..

Springtime Bonnie is fine..

"daddy... is mommy sick?" Mike asked. He didn't actually saw Springtime covered in blood, instead he was in the care of Toy Chica's date during the time span when the ambulance arrived.

"No baby.. Mommy is going to be alright." Then I held his hand.

"Thank you Fredbear." I said to Toy Chica's date.

"No problem"

Mike and I entered Springtime Bonnie's toom.

 **Springtime Bonnie's POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I glance around the room and I saw Mike and Springtrap sleeping in the sofa..

Then suddenly, everything flashbacked to me.

"Springtrap!" I said.

Springtrap then woke up and ran towards me.

"What is it? Do you feel any pain? do you want water?" he said.

"Our baby..." that's the only words that escaped my mouth.

"Our baby's fine Springtime. Don't worry.." he hugged me then he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"How did this happen anyways? One minute we were eating Tiramisu then another I saw you covered in blood!" he said.

"Funtime Foxy... she... pushed me."

Then I saw the fury on Springtrap's eyes.

 **Short chapter I know.. Sorry...**

 **xoxox**

 **SMILE**


	31. I Will always love you

**Chapter 30** \- **I will always love you.**

I saw the fury on Springtrap's eyes.

"Springtrap.. No.. Let it go. She was just, weak. Her parents were putting pressure on her, that's why she took out her anger on me. Our baby is fine.. Just let this go." I said while trying to calm him down.

"SPRINGTIME! How can you say this!? You're protecting her? She almost killed you and our baby! Are you really this forgiving!?" he said.

"I'm alright now... I don't think she intented to hurt me let along our baby!" I was kinda mad. I don't know! Uggh. Stupid Hormones.

"I know you're alright but do you really understand what she just did? SHE PUSHED YOU! If it was an accident, she would have help you. BUT NO. SHE PUSHED YOU." he said then he sat on the chair and he got his phone.

"Who are you contacting now?" I asked.

"The Police. I'm gonna put that crazy girl behind bars!" he said.

For a second, I felt relief.. then I felt guilty. She was a bit right on what she said. If it wasn't for me, she would still be married to Springtrap... Then I thought to myself.. WHY AM I ALWAYS NICE? Springtrap is right too. She did almost kill me. AND OUR BABY.

I just stared at my phone.

My wallpaper is when Springtrap, Mike and I where on our Singapore trip. Then I remembered Mike.

"Springtrap... Where's Mike anyways!?" I asked him

"Don't worry! He's at home. Toy Chica and her boyfriend are taking care of him."

I sighed in relief.

After a long rest day I slept with a smile on my face. Springtrap slept beside me. I really am happy now.

The next day, I was discharged. Springtrap sat me on a wheelchair and he rolled me until we reached the parking lot, he left the wheel chair to the hospital guard in charge.

We drove home. Holding each other's hands.

We arrived at our house around 5 pm. I'm still pretty darn tired from the ride.

Once the gate opened, I noticed that there was no noise. I guess Mike's asleep.

"Where's Mike?" I asked the security guard. I hired him days before our wedding to look after our house while we were gone.

"Ohh..Your friend and her boyfriend left this morning... I was the one watching Mike when his babysitter arrived, you know, the one you hired when you went to the spa before your wedding beautiful babysitter took Mike out this morning. "

The I remembered who the babysitter was.

Funtime Foxy.

The girl that almost killed me.

Oh no.

She has my child!

"HUH!? WHERE DID THEY GO!?" I asked the guard who has still pretty clueless.

"I don't know. But I saw the girl leave a note in the fridge, I think -" before the guard could finish, I rushed to the kitchen.

And there I saw the note.

 _ **I heard that you and your baby survived the fall. Can your little Mike survive this time? Come to **** Hotel. As soon as possible.** \- **FF**_

I broke down crying.

Springtrap hugged me and tried to comfort me. "We will find him... We better go. I've called the police."

I'm still crying. What if something bad happens to Mike?

"We will get through this. We will find him. I love you." Springtrap stared at my eyes. He kissed my eyes. Then he kissed my tears. I know he's just trying to comfort me but... I can't stop worrying.

 **(At **** Hotel. 5:32 PM.)**

Springtrap and I came in the Hotel alone. The cops are outside to respond if something bad happens but some of their are inside this building, they are just undercover. I'm still nervous. What could she have done to Mike?

I'm getting paranoid. But, can you blame me?

"Well. Finally! What took you so long?" someone spoke. We turned around and we saw her. she's about 15 feet away from us..

Funtime Foxy.

Holding my child on her left while holding a gun with a silencer on her right hand.

"Funtime.. what are you doing!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Springtrap yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! I'm just.. FRUSTRATED! My parents abandoned me just because I divorced you! And now... I'm left with nothing! And this baby... UGGH! I thought he loved me! HE LEFT ME!" she said. I can see water flowing down her eyes. I can see that she is in pain.

"Funtime.. Please.. Let go of my child..." I tried to persuade her..

Mike.. he's crying..

"Mommy.. Daddy.. Help m-" Funtime Foxy covered his mouth with her hand. "SHUT UP!" she yelled to my son which caused Mike to get even scared.. then he cried more.

I feel so sorry for my child.

I've never seen him this sad.

"Please don't hurt him!" Springtrap said.. I just clung unto Springtrap's arm trying to keep myself from not crying.

"THIS CHILD!?" she yelled then hold unto Mike's arm. I can see him hurting. He cried harder, "please stop miss *sob* it hurts" My son managed to say..

"IF THIS CHILD DIDN'T EXIST IN THE FIRST PLACE, SPRINGTRAP AND I WOULD HAVE NEVER BROKEN UP!" she yelled once more..

"mommmyyy *sob* daddyyy *sob*" I can hear my child cry.. I can't help myself to cry too. I don't want to see him in pain.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SIGNED THE DIVORCE PAPERS!" Springtrap said.

"STILL! If I'm going to die, this child will die with me!" Funtime Foxy said.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? He's just an innocent child! LET HIM GO." I said. My tears were still flowing down my eyes but I've manage to say those words. I will be strong. For my family.

"Okay." Funtime Foxy said.

OKAY?

WTF IS WRONG WITH HER?

DOES SHE HAVE A DOUBLE PERSONALITY DISORDER?

She then let go of Mike's arm and let Mike ran to us...

But while he was running.. I saw Funtime Foxy clung unto her gun.. she's pointing the gun at my son.

then...

 _*BANG!* I heard a loud bang from a gun._

 _ **OMGGGG~~~**_

 _ **The next chap is the epilogue :). *grin***_

 _ **Weeeeeeeee...**_

 _ **I'm so happy that I've almost finish this story**_

 _ **xoxo SMILE**_

* * *

 _ **Ending Dialogue**_

 **Spring Bonnie: I hate Funtime Foxy** **so much if im there i just have a back up security guard on her and then just die and ran to her kick her mother fucker Funtime Foxy uhhh**

 **Mangle: FUCKING SHITTY FUNTIME FOXY YOUR A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! -Good Side- Lets just hope that the gun was in safe mode.**


	32. Epilogue

_**Springtime Bonnie's POV**_

"Honey! We're gonna be late for the graduation ceremony!" says my ever loving husband. Springtrap.

As I put on my golden bracelet, I reminisce what happen 6 years ago.

 ** _(FLASHBACK)_**

*BANG* I heard a loud bang from a gun.

I can see that Mike was shocked, he ran fast and when he finally reached us... he gave us a hug. I went to my knees to be able to reach his height.

I stared at the person who was shot.

Funtime Foxy.

A cop shot her from the back.

4 cops came rushing in.. 2 of them checked if we were alright. The other 2 went to Funtime Foxy. They called an ambulance. Two ambulance infact.

One for Funtime Foxy and one for us.

I just want to bring my son to the hospital to get him checked-up on because I can see scratches and bruises on his arm.

When we arrived, Springtrap took Mike to a room to get a check up. I just stayed outside and took to the doctors about Funtime Foxy.

They said that she's dead. The bullet passed through her heart.

They weren't able to revive her. She was dead on arrival. Somehow, I felt relieved. Finally, we can live at peace.

I was happy that my son didn't have any post traumatic syndromes. I'm happy to see him smiling again. He's bruises and scratches healed off through time.

Several months later, I gave birth.

 _ **(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"I'm coming!" I said.

"MIKE! Where's your sister?" I asked my 12 years old son.

"Funtime Chica is somewhere in the garden, playing. Mom! Can we just go? I don't want to be late. It's my elementary graduation!" My son said. He really is a handful. Same goes with her sister, Funtime Chica the Rabbit. Yes, I did do what my bestfriend asked me to do and that is to name my daughter after her.

Funtime Chica is 5 years old, brown hair and hazel eyes.

I went to the garden to see my little girl playing in the mud with her dog Lipsy. She named the dog. I don't even know where she got that name from.

"Mommy look! I made you a cake!" ^_^ my daughter said.

She handed me a plate with mud and flowers all over it. I just gave her a smile then I carried her inside the house.

"Springtrap, take Mike to the ceremony, Funtime Chica and I will just catch up. Don't worry... Just go. I don't want Mike to miss walking towards the stage as a graduating student" I told Springtrap then Mike hurriedly ran towards the garage. Springtrap kissed me then said, "Just Hurry. I want us all to go to the stage when he receives his awards."

I just nodded.

I went upstairs then I dressed up Funtime Chica with a cute pink dress.

She looks so adorable.

Then, we took a taxi. When we got to the auditorium, it was packed! Good thing that my husband saved up a seat for us.

Moments later...

"Let's now call on our 1st Honor for the 6th grade... Mike the Rabbit!" everybody clapped.

Springtrap carried Funtime Chica and I followed them towards the stage. I got a little teary on the way. My son is amazing. My daughter is adorable. My husband is perfect.

I don't want this moment to end.

 _ **(5 YEARS LATER)**_

We enrolled Mike in a prestigious school. Fnaf Academy. But don't worry, we do know that this school is a Sex School, my husband's company is the main sponsor of this school.

I just hope that he finds his happiness.

I remember back when he was so happy.. 2 years ago... with Marilyn.

I was just shocked one day when I found out that they broke up.

I don't know how and why.

With my family by my side, my loving husband... my adorable daughter and my handsome son; I'm contented. There may be ups and downs but I know we will get through this.

At some point, my children will find someone they love and they will leave me with my husband.

I was, is and will be always, Springtrap's Sex Slave.


End file.
